Chance
by KaitlinCarlile
Summary: Leslie bumps into Harry Styles in a subway station and they immediately hit it off, but when happens when they run into minor and major complications? A One Direction fanfic. Harry Styles, Niall Horan, Liam Payne, Louis Tomlinson, and Zayn Malik. Rated M for some language and minor sexual content.
1. Chapter 1

"Oh, shit. I'm sor-" I started to say, but immediately stopped when I made eye contact. This boy was beautiful. His hair fell is perfect curls around his face, his eyes were a stunning light brown, and his lips were the perfect shade of reddish-pink.

The boy laughs a nervous laugh then replies, "Don't worry about it." He smiled ever so slightly and I melted inside.

_Oh, god. I bet he's gay. They are always gay. It would be just my luck._ I Thought.

The boy looked at me with confusion, "Did you hear me?" He asked and I probably looked so stupid.

"I'm sorry, what?" I asked, snapping out of my trance.

"I said, what's your name?" He repeated, flashing the most glorious smile. His teeth were perfect too. Was everything about him perfect?

"My name's Leslie." I replied with a smile in return. I looked down to my feet and blushed. My red Toms matched the rest of my outfit almost perfectly. I had a light-wash pair of super skinny jeans on, a black tank-top, and a red cardigan. I hoped I looked cute enough for him. I looked back up at him to see him staring at my chest, and I let out a small sigh of disgust. _Are all guys the same?_ I thought. "What's yours?" I asked in return.

"The name's Harry." He said with a subtle wink and I busted out laughing. "What?" He said with a pout.

"I- I'm sorry," I laughed between words. "That was just so cheesy, yet cute."

He kept up the pouting face, "I'm not sure if that's a compliment or not."

"Don't worry. It is." I smiled politely and stopped laughing at him.

"Hey," he said to get my attention. "This is kind of a spur of the moment, but would you want to come to lunch with me?" He gave me that ridiculously irresistible smile.

"I'd love to," I replied, blushing. He grabbed me by the hand and my face got even redder as he dragged me up the stairs, out of the subway station, and into the streets of the bustling New York City. It didn't matter if I've lived in New York my whole life, this place still captivated me every time I saw it.

Dodging the taciturn city folk in their crazy outfits, we ran into the safety of the warm Ben & Jerry's. I smiled intently as we neared the counter; I've gotten their ice cream from the grocery store, but never the actual ice cream shop. "You look like you're entering Disney World for the first time! Have you never been here before?" He asked, laughing at my amazed expression.

"I've always been meaning to, but I've never gotten the chance!" I didn't even look at him while I was speaking; I was too enchanted by all of the delicious looking ice creams with witty names. It took me forever to choose, but I eventually decided on "Half Baked."

Harry and I took our seats in the far back corner, it was probably the quietest there. "So tell me about yourself, Leslie. How old are you? What are you in New York City for? Yada Yada. You know." He smiled as he took a bite out of my ice cream.

"Oh, me?" I asked with a laugh. "I'm eighteen, and I'm here as a freshman at Mannes College."

"Mannes? Isn't that a music school?"

"Yup!" I replied with a mouthful of ice cream.

"What's your major?" He asked, staring at me like he was intrigued by my words.

"Voice. What about you, Harry? Why are you in New York?" He looked at me in shock and I just gave him a confused look.

"I'm on tour." He replied and it suddenly hit me. I jumped out of my seat and pointed at him while hopping back and forth on each foot. He started laughing at me and I quickly sat down.

"I know who you are!" I whisper-yelled. "My little sister's obsessed with you! You're Harry Styles from that British boy band! That explains the accent and the sneaking around!" I was still whisper-yelling and he was just beginning to slow his laughter.

"You're very different." He said, still slightly laughing at me. I made a pouting face at him and he got serious, "Oh, in a completely good way. Trust me." I grinned at him and took another bite of my ice cream. "It's nice having somebody to just talk to rather than get screamed at."

I didn't know how to reply so I just lessened my extreme grin into a polite smile showing that I understood. When I finished my ice cream, we left the shop and he pulled his hood up over his head. "Careful you don't mess up your hair!" I exclaimed and he grabbed me by the hand, once again pulling me through the streets. By the time we got to where he was taking me, I was out of breath, and it was only two blocks from Ben & Jerrys.

"You are so out of shape for a fit girl." He stated and I shot him a quick glare.

"Whatever." I replied as I pulled my hand away and shoved it in my pocket. Harry frowned but kept going and we rounded the corner side-by-side. I glanced up slowly in astonishment. "Woah!" I jumped back and forth on my toes again really fast at the building in front of me. Harry started laughing again at my little fit of excitement. "RADIO CITY MUSIC HALL!" I screamed and hugged him. He seemed super shocked, "Oh, sorry. Is this where you're going to play?" I asked in a yell.

"Nah." He replied with that big, cheesy grin plastered back on his face. He kept glancing at me as we walked closer. "Are you busy?"

"When?" I asked.

"Tonight."

I glanced down at my wrist where a watch _should_ be and acted as if I was reading the time. He gave me a puzzled look then laughed after he got what I had done. "What a shame. You see, I kinda made plans with this really cute guy."

Harry sighed and frowned, "Darn. Maybe some other time?" He asked in a hopeful tone.

I just shot him a look that suggested "really? Are you stupid?" and he stared at me for a second.

"OH! You mean me!" He yelled, then blushed when he realized I called him really cute. Then he smirked, "You think I'm really cute, hm?"

"Oh, come on. Just finish what you were asking!" I yelled grabbing onto his arm and holding it. We must've looked like a couple even though we had only just met about an hour and a half ago.

"Wanna go somewhere with me tonight? I don't know where yet, but just… anywhere?" He looked so adorable with the hopeful look in his eye, I just couldn't refuse.

"Sounds like a date." I replied with a wink and he kissed me on the cheek. Blood rushed into my face and I immediately looked down at my feet. It was like energy had surged through my body.

"Here," he handed me a small slip of paper. Meet me there at seven." He smiled and walked off.

I turned around and walked the opposite direction. My smile was growing bigger and bigger. It was three now, so that gave me four hours to get home, get ready, then be at the address he gave me. I read the slip of paper:

_Leslie,_

_I like you. You're really cool and down to earth. I really hope you come tonight. Please do. Meet me at room 600 on the top floor of the big Marriot. Oh, and don't worry. I'm not trying to get you in my hotel room or anything._

I laughed at the last line and made my way over to the subway station to get home. Who knows what would happen tonight?


	2. Chapter 2

I hope I looked okay. My hair was flat ironed and went to the middle of my back, I had on a pair of gray super-skinny jeans, a black tank-top with ruffles down the center, black toms, and a silver necklace with a heart at the end. I guess it was a cute outfit, but I had a feeling Harry would outshine me.

I knocked on the hotel door three times, and when he opened the door, I was right about him outshining me. His hair was dripping wet and his chest was speckled with water droplets. The only thing he had on was a towel wrapped around his lower half. "I've been expecting you." He said in a provocative voice and I turned around.

"Sorry, wrong room!" I exclaimed as I started speed-walking away.

"Leslie, wait!" He said while laughing. "Hold on. Just sit on the couch for a second, do you mind? I'll be out in a few."

The room was huge and luxurious. I plopped on the couch and let out a pleased sigh, the couch was soft and squishy. Harry walked into the bathroom and I heard moving around. While I waited, I looked around. There were a couple TVs, a gaming station, a few bedrooms and bathroom, and not to mention, a huge, gorgeous balcony. I rose up off the couch and drifted to the sliding glass door, carefully and silently pulling it open. Slowly and gracefully, I stepped onto the smooth, dark wood and closed the door behind me. The breeze was great from up here; it was crisp, but not so clean. After all, we were in New York.

I was drifting into lala land when the door opened behind me, "Isn't it nice out here?" I whipped around to find Harry looking as dashing as ever. He slipped next to me and leaned against the wood with his back to the city, resting his elbows on the edge and looking up to the sky.

"Yeah. I love it. It's beautiful," I replied in amazement.

"You're more beautiful," Harry stated, looking me dead in the eye and I blushed intensely.

"Harry, don't take this the wrong way, but why did you ask me to come out here to be with you tonight? There are so many people way better than me. So, why me?"

"If there are people better than you, I don't want to meet them. I want to believe that it doesn't get better than you. I asked you out here because I thought you were beautiful and kind and gentle. You seemed so accepting of everything," his British accent flowed in my ears, rolling so smoothly off his tongue. It was quite sexy, honestly. "I didn't want to tell you goodbye earlier. I wanted to be able to see you again and again and hear you laugh and talk to me, I wanted to see you smile and do that little excited dance. I don't know. It might sound cheesy, but I thought I could fall for you one day." Harry stepped closer to me and put his arms around my waist.

I felt like I was going to cry. It was the sweetest thing ever, and honestly, I felt something too. I'm not sure it was as intense as what he was feeling, but there was something there. "Thank you, Harry." I smiled at him with tear-filled eyes and put my arms around his neck. We stood there slowly stepping side to side as if it were a slow dance with no music. He pulled my closer to him and I rested my cheek against his chest. Harry leaned over and kissed the top of my head and I looked up at him and made eye contact for a brief second. That's when our lips touched. It was every so lightly, and it was gentle.

Those lips that were the perfect shade of reddish-pink had touched my lips. I melted into his arms and as soon as he pulled away, I kissed him again. I didn't want this moment to end. There was something there when our lips touched. It wasn't a spark, no. It was a rose bud. Something that would eventually blossom into a red passion, but for now, this kiss was just enough to make me realize that I could definitely fall for him.

"You're so beautiful." Harry said as he cupped my face in his hands and placed another gentle kiss on my lips.

"Ooh!" Somebody yelled from behind us. Suddenly "Let's Get It On" by Marvin Gaye blasted through the stereo and I heard a few laughs from inside.

"Nice one, Niall!" A thick, British accent yelled through laughter and I saw four boys high-fiving.

"You guys suck!" Harry yelled at what I was assuming to be the rest of One Direction.

"Oh, Harry's got quite a looker, guys!" A cute, blond one yelled in an Irish accent. It was the boy who started playing the song, so his name must've been Niall.

Harry ran over and tackled him where they started playing fighting. I just stood there in bewilderment. "Is he going to be okay?" I asked one of the boys with curly-ish hair. He seemed to be more mature than the rest, as to the fact he was just standing there with a smile rather than chanting "fight!" over and over.

"Yeah. This happens all the time. I'm Liam by the way, and you must be?" He asked.

"Leslie." I replied with a smile. Liam put out his hand for me to shake and I grabbed it, but he pulled me into a hug. I shrieked because I was so surprised. When he let go I panted from being startled, "Don't do that!" I yelled.

"Hug you?"

"No! Startle me like that!" He started laughing at me and I shot him an "I'm not amused" look.

Harry and Niall kept going at it so I went back inside and sat on the couch where I found Harry's phone. A devilish smile spread across my face. Slowly, I peered outside to see if they were paying attention, which, of course, they weren't. Harry had a new iPhone, and his code wasn't hard to guess. I opened his camera and took a million silly pictures of me, and then I found a good one and set it as his lock screen wallpaper. After that I started going through his, well, everything. There were lyrics to songs he was writing, too. I started to open one up, but somebody grabbed me from behind and yelled, "What are you doing?"

I screamed and flung the phone onto the couch. The person let me go and I whipped around to see Harry. "You scared the shit out of me!" I yelled, playfully punching him in the shoulder.

"Ow!" he joked and hugged me around the waist. It was only as he pulled me into the quiet, deserted space of his room did I realize that we had only just met this morning. It had already seemed like weeks, like we were a couple. 'Sorry about the mess." He said while scratching the back of his neck and laughing nervously. Harry turned on the light and it looked like his suitcase had exploded all over the room.

"My gosh, Harry! And I thought _I _was messy!" I exclaimed moving aside a jacket to sit down on the edge of his bed. Harry sat down beside me and rested his hand on my knee.

"I couldn't decide what to wear." He whispered under his breath. Suddenly there was a bunch of yelling outside the bedroom door.

'What's going on in there Harry? Wink! Wink!" Another British voice yelled. Harry opened the door to reveal a strikingly handsome, darker-skinned boy.

"Shut up, Zayn." Harry replied with an aggravated tone. "Leslie, how about we get out of here and go somewhere quieter?" He asked with a smile as he pulled me by the hand.

"There are quiet places in New York City?" I asked as he dragged me out of the hotel. I sure did seem to be getting dragged around a lot.

We ran through the streets, bumping into people, and nearly getting blasted by cars. Eventually, we came to a quiet place; a park with a little pond in the center. There were trees over the pond with low hanging branches that we sat on, swaying our feet just over the water. Everything was peaceful, calm, and surprisingly, quiet. I wanted to just lay my head on Harry's shoulder and fall asleep, but he had already rested his head on my shoulder and was singing under his breath.

"What song is that?" I asked as I ran my fingers through his soft curls. "Is it one of your songs?"

"Yeah, it's called 'Moments.'" He replied, his voice barely a whisper as he started drifting off into unconsciousness.

I let him sleep for maybe an hour while I just stared up at where the stars should be, but it was too cloudy to see them. Harry looked like an angel while he so sleeping, so peaceful and beautiful. Finally, I whispered, "Harry, you should probably get back to the hotel." His eyes fluttered open and he sat up, looking me I the eyes.

"I don't wanna," he pouted.

"You've gotta." I mocked him by sticking out my bottom lip and crossing my arms over my chest. He scooting closer to me and put and arm around my waist, pulling my body against his. I blushed as he put one hand on my cheek and moved my face towards his. "Wha-What are you-" I started to ask what he was doing, but it was interrupted by one of those amazing kisses he seemed to be giving me a lot tonight. Our lips locked together and it felt amazing, like I was kissing perfection itself.

Harry pulled away first, and I opened my eyes to find him staring at me. He closed his eyes and kissed me again, with a light force and so much more passion. I happily kissed him back, his tongue feeling its way around my lips, then slowly entering my mouth, but I pulled away.

"What?" He asked with a frown.

"Harry, I just met you this morning. Don't you think it's a bit soon?" He looked confused.

"Was that really just this morning?" He grabbed my hand and helped me off the tree limb, locking elbows with me as we walked back to his hotel. He wasn't dragging me this time, surprisingly, and it was nice just taking the walk slow.

` "Leslie, I need to tell you something," He said with disappointment in his voice as we neared the entrance to the hotel.

"What?" I asked, really worried about what he was going to say.

"I have to leave in two days to go to Las Vegas for our tour. I won't be able to see you again." Harry's eyes filled with sadness and I grabbed his hand.

Part of me wanted to cry, but I stayed strong, "Then we'll just have to live these two days to the fullest!" I gave him a cheesy grin and he weakly smiled back. "How about you go get some sleep and meet me at my apartment tomorrow okay?" I wrote my address on his hand and he looked to me and nodded, kissing me one last time before we parted ways.


	3. Chapter 3

I was shocked awake by the sound of the doorbell. "Who the fuck?" My alarm clocked shined brightly with the time 1:30pm. I opened the door to find Harry, and it occurred to me that yesterday wasn't a dream.

"You look simply ravishing!" He exclaimed, and I realized I made no attempt at checking myself in the mirror before I answered the door. After all, I didn't think that yesterday was real.

"Aww, son of a. Do you mind just, like, chilling for a couple of minutes?" I asked, putting my hands together in front of face in a begging motion.

"Nah, that's fine." The British accent sent shivers down my spine and I ran off to my room.

Quickly, I got a shower and threw my hair into a messy bun. I also threw on a flowing, short yellow skirt with a floral patterned t-shirt. There was no need for shoes inside so I just put some socks on. "I'm coming!" I yelled to Harry in the living room and slid in my socks down the hallway to get to him. Harry smiled cheekily and I giggled.

"You look cute," he said, softening his smile to make it more sincere. As I got closer to him, he pulled me by the hand down onto the couch next to him.

"Thanks, Harry." I replied while blushing. "So what do you want to do today?"

"I'm not sure. I was thinking maybe we could chill here for a little while, then maybe go out? It's up to you." I realized he still hadn't let go of my hand and blushed, tightening my grip on it. Harry looked up to me and I started laughing. "What?"

"Harold." I giggled and he sighed.

"I know. I know." He looked away and took his hand back.

"Aww. I'm sorry." I leaned over to try and grab his hand but he yanked it away at the last second and I fell over him.

"Oh my, Leslie. I didn't know you were like this!" He exclaimed. When I looked up at him after sitting up, he was smirking seductively right into my eyes.

"Don't give me that look!" I yelled, but it was beginning to be too late. Harry leaned over and planted a kiss right on my lips. I pulled away, "Don't do that."

"Kiss you?" He frowned and I snickered at him.

"No that's okay. I meant-" I was interrupted by another kiss. This one was longer, and once again he snaked his tongue into my mouth, but this time I didn't pull away. Happily, I leaned back, bringing him with me as our tongues battled for dominance. Harry pulled away and rolled to the floor, I tried to laugh at him, but he brought me with him and rolled over on top of me.

Our lips touched again, and he kissed me with so much passion it was unbearable. I hooked my fingers into his hair as he grinded our pelvises together. _What am I doing? I just met him yesterday!_ I started to think, but my thought completely changed course when his hand slowly slid up my skirt. _Oh, fuck it. Who cares?_ Harry moved his lips to my neck, planting gentle kisses down to my collarbone as he rubbed my thigh. Tiny moans escaped my mouth and he pulled my shirt up over my head, then his shirt came off, and then finally as he started to kiss me again I unbuttoned his pants and slid them off.

XX

"Well. That was interesting," Harry said, panting as he rolled over beside me onto the floor, but I was still whipped, so I just nodded in agreement as I tried to steady my breathing. "You probably should get dressed. After all, I'm leaving tomorrow and I want to get as much stuff crammed into today as possible." He smiled gently and I kissed him on the cheek.

Grabbing my stuff, I ran to my room to find a different outfit. I could never look at that skirt the same way again. It was supposed to be cold today, so I threw on a pair of skinny jeans and a hoodie that said "OBX" on it that I got when I was fifteen. "Hey, Harry?" I called to him.

"What?" He replied, walking into my room naked.

"Holy- Put some clothes on, would ya!"

Running his fingers through his curls and smirking, he replied, "Oh, don't act like you don't like it." As he pulled some clothes on, I threw my hair back into a messy bun. "You look cute. The lazy look is good on you." He said with a wink.

I wasn't sure if I should take that as a compliment, but I knew there wasn't a bad intention behind it, so I just shrugged it off. "What are we going to do now, hun?"

His cheeks flushed red at the use of "hun" and he looked away, "I'm not sure…" Then he looked back and smirked, once again giving me that irresistible seductive look. "We could always go for a round two."

Laughing, I took him by the hand and pulled him out the door and onto the streets. We went to the subway station and took a train out to 6th Street, we walked from there to Times Square. Once again, I was baffled by the lights and billboards. "Harry, is there anything like this in England?" I asked him and he nodded "no."

We passed by street performers and venders. Finally, we stopped in front of Toys R Us and my face lit up. Harry dragged my through crowds of people and into the store. Smells of candy and soda filled my nose and I chased the smell to the second floor. On the way up the stairs, I passed laughing children on the indoor Ferris wheel, but it was okay. I had found what I was looking for. The second floor consisted of a store that was everything Candy Land.

I spent forever looking through all the candies, and Harry ended up buying my a giant Hershey bar that weighed a whole pound. "Harry!" I yelled while laughing. "How am I supposed to eat all of this?" He took me by the hand, guiding me to the third floor.

"Share it with Liam! He would love you for that," his laugh was so cute. It was infectious too.

"Are we going to see them tonight!" I yelled, my face lighting up with excitement.

"I thought we could all go out to dinner at Hard Rock Cafe." My smile grew even bigger on my face, if that was possible. I ran and gave him a huge hug, probably sqeezing the life out of him.

"You are amazing!" Lips pressed against mine as I let go of him, and he grabbed my hand, intertwining our fingers as he guided me through the life size Barbie mansion. I gasped at all the toys, and finally, as we left Toys R Us, I found myself starting to tear up.

"What's wrong?" Harry asked, pulling me into a loving embrace.

"I don't want you to leave, Harry. I'm going to miss you so much. I've only known you for two days, but it feels like so much longer. Yeah, I know it's corny, but it's true." I turned away from him, scratching the back of my head, and I started to walk down the street.

"Hey! It's that pretty girl, guys! The one who was with Harry yesterday!" A familiar Irish accent flowed through my ears, and a pair of strong arms grabbed me from behind.

"Oh, you're Niall, right?" I asked, turned to face the adorable blonde.

"You don't remember our names?" He asked, sounding disappointed.

I pointed to Liam, "The only reason I remember Liam Is because he told me his name." All four of the boys let out a small "oh" then gathered around me.

"Well, if you're going to be Harry's new girlfriend-" I cut a boy with brown hair, gorgeous sea blue eyes, and red suspenders off.

"Woah, woah," I turned to Harry who couldn't look me in the eye. "You told them I was your girlfriend?"

Harry blushed and grinned with uncertainty as to my feelings, "Kinda? Sort of? Maybe?" I just tackled him into a hug, probably confusing the mess out of him.

"I was saying, we need to meet you if you're going to be Harry's girlfriend." The boy finished. "I'm Louis, but you can call me Lou, darling."

"You already know me." Liam smiled and gave me a weak wave.

"I'm Zayn, dollface." The darker-skinned, super attractive one said with a wink.

"I'm Niall!" The Irish boy exclaimed loudly. "Since we met, can we get food now?"

"Call down, Niall," Liam started, putting his hand on Niall's shoulder. "Let her say her name!"

I laughed lightly, "Hello, everybody. I'm Leslie." I smiled cheekily and Harry grabbed me around the waist, resting his head on my shoulder.

"Just a warning guys: She's _mine._" He kissed my neck and winked, causing me to blush. I must have turned every possible shade of red and pink the past two days.

"Okay, Niall. _Now_ we can get food." Liam shoved his hands in his pockets, Niall skipped away cheerfully, Zayn smirked at me, Lou started texting, and Harry grabbed my hand as we walked into the warm, yet loud, building.

This weekend only seemed to get better.


	4. Chapter 4

"Woah! This is _so _cool!" Niall yelled in amazement at the décor of the building. I swear, he was like an adorable little kid. Everything was rock themed. There was rock memorabilia everywhere, and as you walked in, there was a giant guitar stuck to the ceiling. It was absolutely one of the coolest things ever.

Stunning. Completely stunning. Everything about the evening was perfect. From the way Harry snuck his fingers in between mine, to the way Niall stuffed his face with everything on the menu. Zayn hardly ate anything; he spent the whole time marveling at all the items along the walls that once belonged to rock legends. Liam spent the whole time engaged in a conversation with me, and Louis flirted with the waitress.

"I'm so telling Eleanor!" Harry teased.

"Don't you dare!" Louis playfully glared, knowing that Harry was just joking.

None of them had even the slightest clue as to why I kept my hand over my mouth and was blushing about halfway through the night. Liam asked me at one point, but I just laughed and lowered my hand, biting my lower lip. Beneath the table, Harry had his hand in my lap, teasing me gently. I looked to Harry who was smirking, grabbed his hand, and mouthed "save it for later." Then I winked.

Liam looked confused, but caught on and gave me a playful smirk. He shook his head in playful disapproval. "You guys are so messed up." He said with a laugh.

"What?" Niall asked with a mouthful of food, but it sounds more like, "Mroot?" I busted out laughing at how silly he looked and everybody just stared at me in confusion. I looked up, slowing my laughing, and Liam and Harry started laughing. Then Zayn came back over to figure out what was so funny and started laughing too. It was one big laughing fit, and nobody even knew what we were laughing for.

"What are you laughing about?" Louis asked with a look of pure confusion.

Finally, I got my breath back and replied, "Niall looked funny, so I laughed. Then Harry and Liam started laughing because I was laughing. Then Zayn started laughing because we were laughing!"

"Hey!" Niall said while pouting. "I don't look funny!" He shoved a fry in his mouth and while he was chewing, made a quirky face. I giggled lightly.

Everybody finished their food, except for Niall, who was still eating for about half an hour after everybody finished. When he did finish, we paid then left. Outside was dazzling. Everything was illuminated and lively, the billboards, the screens, and the buildings. "Harry, take my picture when I count to three!" I yelled and he took out his phone. "You ready?" I ran out into the square and said, "One…" I bent my knees and readied myself. "Two…" I started to jump, "Three!" I yelled, jumping into the air and throwing my arms up. I had a huge grin plastered on my face. "Did you get it!" I yelled, running back to Harry.

"This is so cute! Can I keep it?" Harry asked. I looked at the picture and it came out exactly how I wanted it to. I had all the people behind me, all the lights, and I looked like the happiest girl in the world.

"Sure!" I exclaimed. Harry set the picture as his background and I smiled at him. He leaned over and planted a gentle kiss on my lips.

"Harry, my gosh. Save it for later!" Liam yelled, punching him lightly in the shoulder.

I walked down the street holding hands with Harry, us swinging our arms as we walked. "Baby, you light up my world like nobody else…" I started to sing "What Makes You Beautiful" under my breath. I didn't even know I knew the words.

"Hahahaha! Are you singing one of our songs?" Louis asked me as he ran up to walk by me.

"I guess so. To be honest, I only know one song by you guys. Before Harry, I hadn't heard any. My little sister loves you, but I never had any interest." I told Louis truthfully and he just looked puzzled.

"Really?" Harry asked, stopping his walking.

"Yep." I replied, giving him a funny look. "Why'd you stop?"

"I guess it's just weird." He said, then started walking again.

Liam ran up beside me, squeezing between me and Liam and grabbed my other hand, winking at me as he did so. "Hey now, Liam. She's mine." Harry said playfully.

"Hold on tight, Harry. You never know when somebody might just take her away." Liam gave Harry a look that suggested "It's on."

"Challenge accepted!" Harry let go of my hand and threw his arm out to point at Liam. Liam took the moment for granted and pulled me into his arms, my back to his chest, and held me tightly around my waist. Harry's shoulders slumped and he looked like a disappointed five-year-old. "Hey… That's not fair…"

I started laughing and then blushed deeply as Liam put his face in the crook of my neck. I gave Harry a pleading look and mouthed "help me", but he just turned and mouthed "not a chance" back.

"You suck! Harry's being stubborn!" I yelled to no one in particular.

"No, he's being jealous." Liam stated and I could feel him smirking as he stared at Harry. Then he started gently kissing my neck and I pulled out of his arms.

"Hey now. Too far." I gave Liam a dirty look then turned to Harry who was glaring at the ground. "Harry?" He looked up at me and smiled.

"Ha! She came back to ME!" Harry stuck his tongue out at Liam and pointed to him, using his other hand to grab me by the waist and pull me into his arms. Then he held me in the same position as Liam was; his face in the crook of my neck, and his arms around my waist.

"Whatever," Liam retorted in a playful manner. Niall, Louis and Zayn just stood a few feet away laughing.

"You guys are weirdoes!" Niall yelled between laughs and I just stuck my bottom lip out in a pouting face. Harry copied Liam and started kissing my neck, but I didn't move away from him, I let him continue. Liam looked jealous, and quickly turned away. I'd end up going back to my apartment with a hickey.

We all started moving again, and walked back to the subway station to get to the hotel. I thought I'd die by the time we got to the top floor because Harry was stupid enough to suggest a race to the top, and I was stupid enough to take the challenge. I won, but I ended up collapsing in front of their door.

"How. In. The. World?" Niall asked me, regarding my speedy trip to the top, with brief pauses between each pant.

I just laughed lightly, but stopped when I started not being able to breathe. Quickly, I sat up and leaned against the wall, trying to prevent an asthma attack. I was successful, but it took me a while to catch my breath.

"Well, that was fun." Liam said after walking up the stairs, he and Zayn didn't partake in the race.

"You're no fun," Niall stated bluntly while pouting. I laughed lightly then followed Harry into the room.

Harry went over behind the kitchen counter then pulled out a bottle of champagne. "Hey, guys, look what I found." He said with a smirk. I stood there surrounded by "whoop!"s and "woo!"s.

_Oh, sure. Dizzy up the girl, why don't you?_


	5. Chapter 5

"Harry..." The name came out barely a whisper as I stood with my arms around him. A single tear ran down my cheek and he stepped back slightly to look me in the eyes, but he didn't let go. Harry gently pressed his lips on my cheek where the tear had left a small, wet path.  
"I'm sorry, Leslie..." Once again he pulled me into a tight hug. "I promise I'll call you whenever I can." He swallowed a sob, but some tears still fell.  
We weren't even at the airport yet. I had spent the night in their hotel room after being too drunk to go home. So, instead I helped them pack and bring their bags to the car. When it finally hit Harry that he probably wouldn't be able to see me again, he dropped his bags and ran to me, lifting me up in his arms and spinning me around. Harry had put me down, but refused to let me go.

Now here we are, acting like we've been together forever and can't bare to hear goodbye, though we're not even an actual couple and had only met two days ago.  
"Leslie?" I snapped out of my thoughts and turned to look at the gorgeous boy. His eyes were red, puffy, and full to the brim with tears.  
"Please don't cry. We'll see each other again." I tried to fake a smile, but I ended up with just a quivering lip and a few more tears myself. "I won't forget you."

Harry held my hand tightly in his while he rested his head on my shoulder. I thought back to last night:

_"Harry! I can't do another one!" I yelled, laughing really hard as Harry handed me another shot. Various cheers from the boys were yelled out around me. We were all sat in a circle playing "Never Have I Ever" and apparently I've done a lot of things they didn't expect. Harry poured me another one after Niall said, "Never have I ever done anything sexual with the same sex." Everybody had looked at me funny, but Harry and Louis had to take a shot too. "Harry? Louis?" I snorted._

_ "What?" Louis asked with a wide grin. "We were drunk!" Quickly, he downed his shot, squinting at how strong it was. Harry, without hesitation, swallowed his with no problem, winking at me with no shame._

_ We played for hours until everybody was drunk and couldn't stand up. Liam talked about his girlfriend, Danielle, in his sleep, which caused quite a bit of laughter. Louis had told me all about Eleanor, who he believed was perfect in every way. Eventually, though, he passed out. Zayn had gone to bed a few minutes before, so it was only me and Harry left._

_ "What time is it?" I asked._

_ "Um… It's 4:58."_

_ I looked to my fingers, counting the hours. "We have seven hours until your flight to LA. What should we do?" I had asked, spreading myself out on the floor. _

_ "Not sure." Harry replied, standing over me. I just looked up at him while he looked down on me smirking. I lifted my hands in the air as if to ask for help up, but when he grabbed them I pulled him down with me. "That's not fair!" He exclaimed._

_ "Neither is you leaving. So, we both don't get our way." I smiled weakly before he descended upon me and kissed me gently on my lips. _

I quickly stopped thinking about the past three days, for they would pain me enough after he was gone. I truly wouldn't forget him. I couldn't.

"Here we are." The driver said, and Liam and Zayn let out a simultaneous sigh. I was first out of the car, followed by Harry, then Niall, then Liam, then Zayn, and finally, Louis. Louis had been silent the whole car ride, whereas Niall, Liam, and Zayn had been lightly chatting about how fun previous concerts in LA were.

"Leslie!" A pair of strong arms wrapped around my waist from behind and scared me. "I'm going to miss you!" Niall's accent gave away who it was. I turned around in his arms and hugged him back.

"You too, Niall. You too." It was excruciating trying not to cry. Tears threatened to spill over with every goodbye.

Harry and I walked arm in arm through the crowds. Crowds full of "Who is _she_?" and various other rude remarks about me. After a bit, Niall rejoined me at my side.

"Hey, maybe one time you can come with us or something?" He asked hopefully, and I just nodded. Niall walked over to Louis who was texting rapidly.

They all went to the terminal and left Harry and I alone to say one final goodbye. Tears were falling down my cheeks at an alarming rate and Harry cupped my face in his hands. "There's no need to cry for me, okay?" He tried to reassure me, but he himself had a few stray tears falling from his eyes. "We'll see each other again soon. We have other tour dates in New York. I could meet you at your place or you could come to the hotel if you want. Maybe we-" I silenced his babbling with a brief kiss.

Harry didn't want to pull away, but our time was limited, so I did. "I'll be okay, Harry." I smiled at him weakly and took a slight step back. "How long will you be in LA?"

He took me in his arms, "A week." I sniffled and let the few remaining tears fall before I stopped crying. "You could always come with us?" He pleaded, but I shook my head and his shoulders fell.

"I have school." I took another step back, getting away from his grasp before I gave in to him. "You really need to get going, the others are waiting." I forced a smile and tried to shoo him away.

"Okay." He said, his voice barely heard. He ran up to me and gave me one last passionate kiss before he turned around and started to walk away. I was just about to walk away too before he turned around and said one that thing. I couldn't hear him but I knew what he said still.

As hard as I was trying not to cry again, the tears came back. "I love you too, Harry." I mouthed and turned around. I didn't look back at Harry, or the airport. I kept my head down the whole ride to Port Authority to take a bus home. There were no more tears by the time I went to bed; I was all out of crying. And ice cream.

I laid in bed, with my pillow over my face, trying to drown out the noise of the trains outside. Suddenly, my phone started ringing.

**Unknown Number**

"Hello?" I asked, unsure of whom it was.

"Have you seen Harry?" A familiar British accent asked with his voice full of worry.

"Liam?"

"Yes. Now have you seen Harry? He missed the flight and we can't get hold of him."

"No, I haven't," My doorbell rang. "Hold on." I heard a sigh of annoyance and I lowered the phone from my ear and opened the door.

There was an awkward silence of disbelief, "Harry?"


	6. Chapter 6

Sweat dripped off of his chin as he dropped everything he was holding and ran to me and held me. I thought I was going to suffocate he held me so tight. "What are you doing!" I screamed at him, escaping from his death grip. Harry stared at me with confusion and hurt. "You're supposed to be in LA! The boys are worried sick! And now you're at my door!" I turned away from him, pacing back down the hall to my room. Harry didn't follow me, he just stood there with shock.

I lifted the pone back to my ear, "Yeah, I found him."

"Thank god!" Liam exclaimed, and I could hear various sighs of relief from the other boys. "Can you try to get him here? We have a concert tomorrow at three and a meet-and-greet tonight!" Liam was panicking, but I kind of was too.

"Sure, Liam." I hung my phone up and threw it down the hall and into my room. Stomping and breathing heavily, I stormed back towards the living room where Harry was sitting on my couch with his head in his hands. "Why?" I asked him, sighing as I sat down beside him.

The boy was panting and sweating a lot, "I just ran all the way here."

"Harry, that's about twenty-two miles…"

"Well, I walked a lot too… but I ran a lot!" He leaned back, spreading himself out on the couch.

"I meant, why didn't you go to LA?" I asked, grabbing his hand with both of mine.

"I couldn't do it," he sat back up and looked me straight in the eyes. "I couldn't go without you." I turned away from him to prevent him from seeing my huge grin. It was supposed to be a serious moment, but I started laughing.

"Harry," he was giving me the most confused look, probably because of my laughter. "I'll be fine, okay? You said you would call me. I mean, we couldn't expect this to last forever. You're all famous and stuff and go around touring the world, and I'm a college student in New York that just happened to bump into you. Literally."

"Yeah, but I want you to come with us." He pleaded.

"I can't." I said, getting off the couch and offering him a hand to get up, which he gladly took. We walked out of the door and I hauled a taxi for him, sending him back to the airport.

"Bye, Leslie." He said, not looking at me, as he slid into the taxi. I pulled him towards me real quick and planted a gentle kiss on his lips as a tear slid down my face.

'Bye, Harry." I closed the door and watched as the taxi took off down the road. I went back to my apartment and grabbed my phone. "Liam?" I asked, when the number that had called me before picked up.

"No, Niall. Liam used my phone earlier. What's goin' on, Leslie?" The cute Irish accent put a slight smile on my face.

"Harry's on his way back to the airport."

"Hey, guys! Harry's on his way!" He yelled, and it was followed by a few cheers in the backround. "Thanks so much! Well, I gotta go now. We're at a meet-and-greet! Bye!" The phone clicked off and I threw it back on the floor where it was before.

I couldn't eat any ice cream; I kind of depleted that from the freezer about an hour earlier. Instead, I grabbed all my blankets from everywhere in the house, all the pillows, and all the gory, disgusting, horror films. Then, for the last time of the night, I grabbed my phone.

"Leah, code red." I said into the phone when it was picked up.

"I'm on my way." The phone line went dead and I threw my phone across the hall, hearing a loud crack when it hit the wall. I plopped down into the blanket monster and waited.

"Lee-Lee, it's me!" I heard as the door was unlocked. Light footsteps came over to where I was. "Oh, god. This is the worst I've ever seen." She dropped her bags on the couch and plopped down beside me. She studied the situation, then thought aloud, "Approximately twenty blankets, ten pillows, forty movies, and no food. What did this boy do to you?"

"We fell for each other in three days, but he had to leave to go to LA because he's on tour!" I wailed, tears starting to stream down my face. I kicked my feet under the blanket, screaming through closed lips in some sort of temper tantrum.

"Leslie! Calm down!"She yelled, placing a hand on my legs as she slid "Saw" into the DVD player. "Name?"

"Harry," I said, his name bringing a smile to my face through the tears.

"Harry what?"

"Styles." Leah froze. Slowly and stiffly, she turned around and stared at me with a blank expression.

"You're telling me that you had a three day fling with THE Harry Styles. That you guys fell in love with each other, but he had to leave because he has a concert in LA with the rest of One Direction?" She stared at me intently.

I just nodded, tears streaming down my face again. "He was so… so PERFECT!" I yelled.

"Wow. You're telling the truth. Did you meet the rest of the boys?" I nodded again and she just stared at me like I was a freak or something. "Okay. Did he ask you to go with him?"

"Yeah, but I said no because of school." She put her head in her hands and sighed.

"Lee-Lee, I'm going to be honest with you. This is a boy that you managed to fall in love with in three days. YOU managed to FALL IN LOVE. This is the thing you've been avoiding your entire life, but he managed to pull it out of you." She picked up my hands and held them, sitting in front of me as I sniffled. "This boy is really something if he could do that. He made you laugh, and smile, and feel happy. Did he not?"

"He did." I nodded, smiling again as I thought about him.

"He was the one, Leslie. You can't just let him go. Did he come back for you?"

"He did." The smile faded.

"AND YOU DIDN'T GO WITH HIM! Leslie, this boy really _cares_ for you. You can't give that up. If you really love him, you need to find him."

I thought about it for a second, contemplating how this would work. "Leanna, you're right." I said, and she scowled at me for calling her by her full name instead of Leah. I stood up, feeling confident, but then I sank back down. "When?" I asked, not wanting to go right at the moment.

"NOW!" She pulled me by the hand into my room and started to piece together an outfit for me. She opened my hand and placed something in it, "Don't reject me, just take it and go. Call me as soon as you get there."

I opened my hand to find money, enough for a plane ticket to LA. I was about to object, but she handed me the clothes and told me to change. As soon as I looked decent, she pushed me out the door and hailed a cab. "Thank you, Leah." I said, hugging her tightly and kissing her on the cheek as the cab pulled up.

"Good luck, hun." She replied, closing the door.


	7. Chapter 7

The "BUCKLE YOUR SEATBELTS" light flashed in front of me as we hit some mild turbulence. I stiffened up and grabbed my arm rest with a death grip as the plane shook a tiny bit. Planes were never my favorite thing, I had never liked them. Honestly, they scared the shit out of me.

I waved my hand in the air and the flight attendant came by with a scowl, "Do you need something?" She asked, displeased.

"The strongest thing you've got." I replied, and she just threw a tiny bottle of whatever she touched first in my lap. I quickly unscrewed the cap and chugged it down, feeling a little relieved with the burning sensation in the back of my throat. At least I had something to distract me. I'm surprised she didn't check my age, but oh well. I wasn't going to complain.

There was still four more hours left of the ride, so I tilted my head back and tried to sleep. It didn't work, so instead I just replayed the three days over and over, but I guess somewhere in the midst of that I did fall asleep. I woke up and went to grab my carry on, but I brought nothing with me, so I just left the plane.

"Niall?" I asked, as I redialed the number from before.

"Hey, Leslie!" He exclaimed. "What's going on? Isn't it awful late to be calling from where you are?" He asked, sounding cute as ever.

"Not really." I admitted, knowing that he didn't know I was here. "I'm just wondering, what hotel are you at?"

Niall sounded puzzled, but I think he somewhat got me. "I'll come pick you up." The phone clicked, but not before I heard him call Liam over.

I stood in the airport parking lot waiting for what seemed like forever before Niall and Liam appeared in a shiny, black Camero. "Nice ride." I confessed, sliding my hand along the clean interior. "Does Harry know I'm here?" I asked, getting completely serious.

"Not even the slightest clue. He went straight to bed as soon as he got here. He was a mess." Liam said, shaking his head.

"How so?" I asked.

Liam didn't answer, so Niall spoke up. "Well, he didn't even cry that hard when we lost X Factor."

I put my head in my hands and sighed, realizing I should have come to begin with. "I'm sorry guys," I stuck my head between them and Liam looked at me like I was a freak. "I'll fix this, okay?" They both nodded and we remained silent for the rest of the car ride.

XX

"Leslie?" Louis asked as Niall opened the door and I stepped inside the hotel room. This one was even nicer than the other. But it was messier too.

I quickly shushed Louis and went to find Harry, it wasn't hard. I just followed the smell of his cologne. He didn't even stir as I lay down beside him.

Harry giggled slightly as I snuggled up to him, "Oh, Louis. This is hardly the place." He said, turning around to face me. I felt bad for waking him up, but I had to laugh.

"I'm not Louis, Silly." I said and Harry's eyes shot open.

"Leslie?" He yelled, throwing his arms around me and kissing my face repeatedly.

"Yes, Harry. It's me. Calm down!" I whisper-yelled, throwing a hand over his mouth only to pull it away quickly as he licked it. I shot him a light glare, but it dissolved into a smile when I saw how happy he was.

"What are you doing here? What about school?" He asked, a single tear sliding down his cheek as he stared into my eyes.

"Fuck school. Fuck New York," I replied, snuggling up to him and putting my cheek against his chest, feeling his rapid heartbeat. "I couldn't let you go."

Harry didn't reply, he just rested his head on mine. Eventually, I could hear a light snore and figured he fell asleep. Carefully, I snuck out of his grasp and went into the living area. There, two girls and the rest of the boys were.

"Are you Leslie?" One of the girls excitedly asked, springing up from Liam's arms and rushing over to me. She wrapped her arms around me very tightly, and went she let go I took a very deep breath.

"Yeah, you must be Danielle?" I asked, trying my best to smile. She was _gorgeous_. Her hair was dark brown, long, and very curly. Danielle's eyes were a matching dark brown. She was also very tall, much taller than me.

She nodded, and skipped back over next to Liam. I looked over to the other girl. She was very pretty also, and she was seating in Louis' lap laughing. "I'm Eleanor!" She said, flashing me a cheesy grin; one very similar to Louis'.

I smiled back, and she resumed laughing at something Louis was telling her.

Niall was on the balcony, which was much larger than the one at their previous hotel. He turned to look inside, and when he saw me he waved for me to come out. "Hey," I casually said, smiling. He pulled me into a light hug then went back to looking out over the city. "You okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." He replied, but something was off. I stepped beside him and leaned on the railing, looking at him while he seemed to be staring off into nothing.

"Niall, you can tell me." I reassured him, and he sighed. Niall turned to me and ran his hands through his hair, then sat on the light wood. I sat beside him, and he started to talk.

"I don't like seeing Harry like that. I've never seen him so upset. Leslie, he must really love you. I mean, he just met you but he was having a breakdown." I put my hand on his knee and rested my head on his should.

"I'm sorry, Niall." I couldn't think of anything else to say, so I stood up and helped him up too. Niall weakly smiled at me and went to go back inside, but I grabbed his hand. "Wait!" I said loudly. "He should be better now, okay? Don't feel so bad." I smiled again and pulled him into a tight hug.

He went back inside and went straight to his room, but I stayed in the living area and messed with Zayn.

"Hey, Zayn." I said with a big smile.

"Vas happenin', Leslie!" He exclaimed and I laughed lightly. Louis let out a sigh from the living room and Eleanor laughed.

"Nothing. Just came to say hey. Niall went to bed and Harry's sleeping. I'm all bored and stuff." Zayn put on an evil smirk and grabbed my hand.

"Follow me." I couldn't object with him holding my hand and pulling me around. Zayn went to his suitcase and pulled out two bottles of silly string.

"Oh no. What are you going to do with those?" I asked, flinching at all the thoughts.

"_We_," he started and I playfully sighed in disapproval. "We are going to piss Harry off!"

I started to laugh at how I pictured him to react and grabbed a bottle of silly string. I was just about to walk into his room when a thought occurred to me, "Hasn't he had enough today, though?" I asked.

"This will cheer him up, trust me. It always works." I nodded and followed Zayn into Harry's room as quietly as possible. He nodded in Harry's direction and I crouched down, aiming the can directly at his face.

I whisper counted from three to one, and at one I pressed the button, spraying silly string right in his face. Harry shot up and Zayn started attacking too. "You guys are terrible!" He yelled, throwing pillows at us. I dropped the can and fell on the floor. Harry quickly picked the can up and started to spray me, which Zayn joined in.

"Hey… That's not fair!" I pouted, crossing my arms and legs and poking my bottom lip out. Harry sat down beside me laughing and threw and arm around me. Zayn fell to the floor laughing on my other side. Harry rubbed the sleep out of his eyes then laid on the floor, dragging me down with him.

"Ooh. I'll just leave you two alone." Zayn said, winking as he left the room and shut the door behind him.

I rolled on to my side and looked Harry in the eyes. "I'm glad you decided to come," he admitted, kissing me gently on the lips.

"Me too," I replied through the kiss.

I rolled over on top of him and smirked, leaning over to kiss him again. He pulled me down and deepened the kiss.

"Oh, so now you want that second round?" He asked, winking.


	8. Chapter 8

"Not right now," I groaned as Harry slid his hand down my body. He quickly pulled it away and settled for just wrapping it around me as he snuggled closer.

"Morning, love."

I turned to face him and gave the most evil glare I could muster. "What time is it?"

"About 8:45," he replied, giving me that cheeky smile.

I turned away from him on my side and let out another loud groan. He started to poke me repeatedly in the bum and I grunted. He wouldn't quit, so I tried to roll away from him. Unaware that I was on the edge, I rolled straight off the bed and squealed loudly before I hit the ground. I heard a roar of laughter from Harry on the bed, and I crawled back under the covers and put the pillow over my head. "Owwww…." I moaned and he snatched the pillow away.

"You alright there, Leslie?" He asked, trying to suppress more laughter.

"No. Leave me alone," I retorted, now pulling the blankets over my head.

"Come on! Get up!" He whined, bouncing up and down on the bed.

I didn't budge; instead I just snuggled further into the comforter.

"Why will nobody get up and talk to me?" He asked with disappointment in his voice.

I giggled lightly and replied, "Probably because it's too damn early!" He smacked the general area of my bum and I gasped, sitting up and glaring at him. "UNECESSARY!"

Harry smirked and leaned over, gently kissing me on the lips. I smiled into the kiss, trying not to melt right then and there. "You seemed to like it last night." He whispered and I whipped around, shooting him a glare.

"That's a different story!" I yelled at him and got up, throwing a towel around me and trudging into the bathroom.

The bathroom immediately began to fill with steam as I turned the shower on as hot as it gets. I walked over to the mirror, sighing at how my hair had decided to curl while I was sleeping. When my hair was brushed, the curls didn't look that bad, but it was a different story when my hair wasn't brushed. The hot water pounded on my back, helping me relax and clearing my head. I let out a frustrated grumble when I realized I brought absolutely no clothes or anything with me.

Suddenly, I was brought out of my thoughts when I heard a light clearing of the throat. I went stiff and slowly peeked out from behind the shower curtain. "What the fuck!" I yelled. Harry was at the mirror; naked. "Get out!"

"Oh, come on! It's not live you've never seen me naked before!" He smirked as he stepped in the shower with me and pushed me up against the cold tiles.

"Harry!" I yelled, glaring deeply into his beautiful brown eyes that were full of mischief. I had to admit, he looked really sexy with his hair soaking wet and his body dripping with water.

"Oh, come on," he repeated. "It's not like I've never seen _you_ naked." He gave me that same seductive look that he gave me the first time he came over to my house and my glare turned into a sigh. Then the sigh turned into the corners of my mouth slightly lifting into a smile.

"No." I said, throwing a sponge at him. He laughed lightly, and then threw it back. I started to laugh, but immediately stopped when I heard a knock at the door.

"Hurry up," Niall's adorable Irish accent flowed into the bathroom. "Other people need to take a shower." I blushed and Harry just smirked again.

I quickly washed my hair, all the while having Harry try to tickle me. I never knew how difficult showering was when you're trying not to scream. "Stop it," I whined loudly.

Harry lightly laughed and wrapped his arms around my waist, pulling me against him and putting his face in the crook of my neck. "I love you," he whispered, almost to the point that I couldn't hear him over the water.

My lips curved into a cheesy grin and I turned the water off, "I love you too, Harreh." I said, stepping out of the shower and wrapping my towel around me again. Slowly, I turned around and gave Harry a sad look.

"What?" He asked, his facial expression softening.

"Well, I kind of just up and left last night. I didn't pack anything. Like… at all." I admitted and Harry just stared at me for a second.

I almost jumped out of my skin when he started laughing. It scared the shit out of me, honestly. I was expecting him to give me a bored look and shake his head disapprovingly. "That's okay. We'll call Eleanor. She should be more than to bring you an outfit." He cheekily grinned, and somewhere in his eyes I saw a hint of mischief again.

XX

Eleanor walked in the room carrying a huge suitcase, and my shoulders slumped at the size.

"You are going to _love _this. I found so much stuff that would look simply amazing on you. YAY! Let's play dress up on Leslie!" She flashed me the same grin that she did when I first met her. Eleanor was such a happy person, she was eccentric too. I swear, she might as well have been a female version of Louis.

"Eleanor," I started, sighing. "You didn't have to bring me an entire wardrobe!"

Eleanor lightly laughed and took me by the hand. By the time she finally picked out an outfit for me, an hour had passed. Then she decided to do my hair, and my makeup. "This is so fun!" She exclaimed when she was almost done with my makeup.

"Are you done yet?" Harry complained from the doorway. "We need to leave for the concert in ten minutes."

"OH YEAH! THE CONCERT!" I yelled. Harry smiled and walked over to me, handing me a lanyard with a backstage pass on the end. I cheekily grinned up at him and he just weakly smiled, going back out with the other boys.

"Finished!" Eleanor exclaimed and I looked in the mirror.

I had to admit, I looked pretty good. My dirty blond hair fell in beach waves, and my makeup was very natural looking. She had me wearing an off-white, lace, button-up blouse over a peach bandeau. I also had high-waist denim short shorts and matching peach flip flops.

"Lookin' good, Leslie," Niall said with a wink when I walked into the living area. I gave Niall a quick hug and a kiss on the cheek. He immediately blushed and I giggled.

"Thanks," I replied.

Harry took my hand and smiled kindly at me as we left the room and headed for the car. I went stiff when I saw a big guy staring me down outside of the car. "Harry…" I clung to his arm and all the boys started to laugh.

"It's just Paul!" Liam reassured me, but I was still freaked out.

I stepped into the car, followed by Harry who climbed over me to get the window seat. I gave him a disapproving glare, but was okay when Eleanor took her seat on the other side of me.

Eleanor stared at her feet, a clearly fake smile across her face. I lightly nudged her with my elbow, causing her to look up at me, and mouth, "You okay?" She nodded lightly, but quickly covered her mouth as her eyes started tearing up. I quickly looked over to Louis, who was staring out the window. I put an arm around Eleanor and she leaned her head on my shoulder. "It's okay. It's alright." I soothed.

Niall looked to me with a concerned look and I shook my head as to say, "Not right now." Eleanor sniffled and I held her tighter, trying my best to be a good friend.

Zayn was sitting on the other side of her trying to talk to Louis, but he just ignored him. Before we got into the car, Louis and Eleanor stayed behind for a moment because Louis sid he needed to talk to her.

The rest of the car ride was full of awkward silence. Harry looked genuinely concerned which, in all honesty, scared me. He was almost never serious.

When we all got out of the car, Eleanor pulled me by the hand off to the side. "We'll catch up with you in a second. Go on in." I called the boys. After I was positive they were gone, I turned to the now sobbing Eleanor and held her shoulders. "What happened, Elle?"

She looked at me and opened her mouth to talk, but couldn't get the words to come out. I pulled her close to me to hug and she buried her face in my shoulder, so I brushed my fingers through her hair and spoke soothing words. "You have to tell me what happened."

"L-Louis…" She started, but was quickly overwhelmed with sobs again. I gave her a moment, allowing her to compose herself a bit. "H-He said that he thought we should be just friends…" She immediately turned to putty in my arms and I held her tighter, keeping her from falling to her knees.

"W-Why?" I asked, starting to feel myself tear up too. Eleanor and Louis seemed so happy. They were always smiling together and he just seemed to smile bigger and brighter when she was around.

"He said he thought he loved somebody else!" She yelled through tears, and I couldn't hold her up anymore. I fell to my knees, and she fell too. We just stayed there, me holding her as she sobbed. A few tears fell down my face as I felt so bad for her. She loved him more than anything.

"Did he say who?" I asked after she called down.

Eleanor looked up to me and glared, standing up and pushing me off of her. "This is _your_ fault," she accused and I contorted my face into a look of pure confusion and guilt.

"How?" I asked, letting more tears fall. It hurt me how she could accuse me of something like that.

"The person he thought he loved," she started, and I knew what she was going to say before she said it. Eleanor began to sob again, but quickly seemed to forgive me as she let me take her in my arms again. "It was you, Leslie. It was you."


	9. Chapter 9

I had barely spoken to Louis, from what I remembered. The longest conversation we had was when I was telling him about my dream that night when we all got drunk. He seemed deeply interested the whole time. I never thought a dream about Niall turning evil and stealing my ice cream could be so intriguing. The whole time, though, he acted as if he had never heard something so amusing.

Then again, as I thought about it, every time Harry would hold me, Louis would look at me and I swear I could see a hint of jealousy. I guess I always just brushed it off, though, figuring it was nothing. After all, I did think he was in love with Eleanor.

I sat backstage, waiting for the concert to start. Eleanor had run off, and wouldn't let me go with her, so I did the only thing I could, I went to Harry and let him hold me as I cried for her. I felt so guilty, but what could I do? It's not like I can control Louis' feelings. I think Louis knows I know, too. Every time I would catch him looking at me, his gaze would automatically shift to the floor.

Harry came up to me a few minutes before they needed to head to the stage and took my hands. "Wish me luck?" He asked, but my mind was somewhere else. I stared blankly at him, hearing what he was saying, but not comprehending it.

"Leslie? You okay?" He asked, shaking me a bit, and I woke up.

"Yeah, good luck." I wished him, giving him the most real smile I could manage. Luckily, he couldn't tell it was fake. Harry walked to the edge of the stage about to run out.

He was followed by the other boys, except Louis, who was trying to compose himself. Louis looked over to me and weakly smiled, and I just nodded. He slowly trudged to the edge of the stage, behind the other boys.

Screams cascaded through the building as they ran out; Niall doing his signature jump, and starting off right away with "Na Na Na."

I stayed for a while, waiting until after the boys went back on stage after their first clothes change. Then I left, sliding my hands into the pockets of my shorts as I walked down the wet sidewalks of LA. Surprisingly, where the bright sun had one been, was covered in dark clouds that poured upon me. Within minutes I was soaked and shivering, so I took shelter in the closest building.

A smile quickly spread across my face as I realized where I had walked into; Ben & Jerry's. I stepped up to the counter and ordered, once again, "Half Baked." I pulled out my wallet and went to grab cash, but settled for my credit card after I saw my money was soaked.

"Thanks," I mumbled to the cashier and made my way to the table in the corner. This Ben & Jerry's looked practically the same, just shaped slightly different. The table in the corner looked so inviting, with it being where Harry and I originally sat at in the one in New York.

I pulled out my phone and dialed Eleanor, but it went to voicemail. So I sent her a text instead:

**Just let me know you're okay.**

Eleanor replied, letting me know she was. I checked the rest of my messages, just pretty much the same message from Harry, Niall, and Liam. They were wondering where I was. I didn't bother reply. Instead, I just sank down into my seat and took a small bite from my ice cream. I was still cold, so I didn't bother eat any more.

XX

I looked up when the bell above the door rang, bringing me out of my deep stare out the window. Harry stood in the doorway, soaking wet. "Don't. _Ever. _Do. That. Again." He huffed, storming over to my table. I just looked away and out the window again, blowing him off. He sat down across from me, putting his elbows on the table and resting his head in his hands.

"As soon as I saw the sign, I knew you'd be in here." He finally spoke after an excruciatingly long silence between us. He was being completely serious, but a smile still crept to his lips. In all honesty, I just wanted to go home to my apartment and forget all about this. Forget about him. I seemed to just be messing things up.

I ruined Louis and Eleanor's relationship, caused Niall to worry himself sick about Harry, and scared the hell of Harry.

My face twisted into a frown as I stared out the window. I saw a girl who, at first, looked like Eleanor, but I quickly realized it wasn't her. She was smiling down at her phone, her brown hair in long waves. But no matter how long I watched her, she just wasn't Eleanor.

Harry got up and started to leave, but I stood up too and grabbed his sleeve before he could go. "Why?" I asked, wondering why he was leaving.

He took me by surprise and yanked me into a tight hug. A tight, wet, cold hug. "It's not your fault." He told me. "Louis told me what happened. All of it."

I remained silent, unable to form words.

"Do you love Louis?" He asked, and I wriggled out of his grasp. I gasped, taken back by his question.

How could he even assume that? I gave him a hurt look and let go of the sleeve that I apparently still had in my grasp, and then I turned around and walked away. Harry didn't stop me, he just stared in confusion as I left him behind.

As soon as I was around the corner, I just sobbed. Everything that could possibly go wrong today was going wrong. I quickened my pace, trying to get to the next corner and hail a cab back to the hotel. The only good thing about the rain was that it hid my tears, but as soon as I stepped into the cab, that luxury was gone.

I told the driver the address, then lay down across the back seat. It was hard to not dig my phone out of my pocket and answer it, it had been vibrating non-stop for the past two minutes. The whole ride back to the hotel, I just laid in the backseat and stared at the carpeted floors of the cab.

"We're here," the driver announced after about ten minutes. I handed him the first thing out of my wallet, which just happened to be fifty bucks, and stepped out of the cab. The walk to the stairs was short, and on the way up I pulled out my phone. There wasn't a single message or call from Harry. But there were quite a few from Niall and Liam.

I knocked on the door and as soon as it opened, I was wrapped in a tight embrace by Niall. I didn't even hug back, the way he was holding me kept my arms pinned to my sides. "I was worried sick about you," he whispered with his face in the crook of my neck.

He loosened his grip a bit and I snuck my arms around him, "Sorry, Ni."

Finally, after what seemed like forever, he let go and pulled me by my arm into the living room. I was hoping Eleanor would be there, but unfortunately, she wasn't. Zayn was on the couch on his phone texting, and Liam was beside him watching TV. Liam glanced up at me and smiled weakly before turning his attention back to Toy Story. Louis was out on the balcony, leaning on the railing.

"Where's Harry?" I quietly asked Niall and he pointed to his room. Niall let go of my arm and I slowly made my way to Harry's room.

I knocked on the door, but Harry groaned and said, "Go away." His voice was muffled, so he was probably lying face down with his face buried in pillows.

I ignored him and made my way inside after using my thumbnail to unlock the door. "Harry?" I asked hesitantly and he shot up.

"Leslie?" He asked in an almost mock-like fashion. His face fell when he realized I never answered his question and had completely blown him off.

"No," he gave me a confused look. "To answer your question: no."

Harry let out a relieved sigh then got up and took me in his arms, lifting me off the ground. His arms were around my waist, so I put mine around his neck and wrapped my legs around him. He looked up to me with innocent eyes and I immediately leaned over and kissed him angrily, letting all my frustrations of the day put more passion into it. He was the first to pull away, taking in a deep breath.

"I shouldn't have even asked. It was a stupid question." He smiled down at me, but I just glared.

"Damn right it was a stupid question. Because I would give up school, and risk everything to come out to LA for Louis when you're the one who I ran into in the train station. When you're the one who opened my eyes to the wonders of Ben & Jerry's. When you're the one who slept with me on my living room floor. When you're the one who I fell in love with in two days."

Harry's face brightened and he showed me that huge cheeky grin that made me weak in the knees. "I guess you have a point…"

"You guess? Harry, I managed to fall in love with you in two days. In the past four days I have fallen farther and farther in love with you. That undeniable, icky, sticky, sappy love where you find yourself missing the person even though they're just in a different room. That kind of love where you feel as though you need to constantly be with that person. That 'this is the one and I don't want anybody' kind of love." Harry put a finger to my lips.

"I know exactly what you mean," he said, pulling me in for a long kiss.


	10. Chapter 10

**Sorry it took so long to update, I've been doing other things. Like, you know, writing two other fanfics. So expect a one shot and maybe a few chapters of a new story soon(; Well, here's Chapter 10! Enjoy! xx**

* * *

"Lesssliiieeee!" I was startled out of my thoughts by Louis jumping in my lap, placing his arms around my neck, and batting his eyelashes. I grunted when he landed on me, and I sank deeper into the couch. Glaring up at him, his facial expression turned into the "puppy dog look" and I succumbed.

"What, Lou?" I asked, slightly annoyed, but I tried not to let it show.

"Nothing! I just felt like jumping on you," he smiled sweetly, and I glared again. Forcefully, I pushed him off and he rolled onto the floor. Louis gasped dramatically and strutted off angrily with one hand on his hip.

"Lou, are you sure you're straight?" I called after him.

"Not at all!" He yelled back and I started laughing on the couch.

"Of course he's not straight! I'd be disappointed if he was." Harry came around and plopped on the couch next to me, winking and placing an arm around my shoulders.

"Oh, yes. The infamous Larry Stylinson, is it not?"

"So you know about that?"

"I've done my research," I flashed him a smug look and turned my attention to the TV. Honestly, I had forgotten what I had even been watching and was just lost in though. I snuggled up close to Harry, laying my head in his lap while he stroked my hair. We stayed like that for a few moments before I started to doze off.

"We should play a game!" Harry exclaimed, jumping up and making me roll off the couch.

"What game?" I asked, my face pressed up against the floor as I tried to fully wake up and process the situation. I sat up, sitting criss-cross style and looking up at Harry, who eventually threw me a hand to help me get up. I mumbled a thank you and he nodded.

"I dunno?" He responded, his face sinking a little.

"How about Monopoly?" Liam asked.

"Want to bore us to tears?" Harry asked in reply.

"There's always Battleship." Zayn suggested, shrugging his shoulders.

"But that's only two players…" I said, pushing aside that option.

"I know," Niall started, smirking at me. My eyes widened in terror as he stared evilly at me. "Twister." He stated, and all the boys looked at each other, then to me, then back to each other.

Simultaneously, all the boys looked at me and nodded. "Fine." I spoke up, crossing my arms and sighing. I'll admit I was really good at Twister; the only problem was my attire. The boys cheered and I looked to Harry. "I refuse to wear this though." He eyed my low-cut tank and skirt.

"Darn. Okay." He said, playfully looking disappointed.

I ran to his room, digging through his suitcase; nothing. "Niall!" I yelled and he came in, standing in the doorway. "Do you have any sweat pants?" I asked innocently.

"Yeah, of course," he smiled politely, then left for a minute. When he came back, he threw a pair of gray sweats at me that you could adjust in the waist. After, he just stood there with a blank expression. "Um?"

"Oh, sorry!"

kf

His face went red and he rushed out of the room, closing the door behind him. I threw on one of Harry's t-shirts and tied it in the back. When I felt content, I left the room, going back into the living room where Zayn was pulling Twister out of a suitcase.

"You guys ready to get your asses wooped?" I asked, standing at the edge of the room with my hands on my hips and a smug look on your face.

"Bring it!" Louis yelled, getting in my face playfully.

"You don't know what you're messing with, Lou!"

"Well, you're looking at the Swagmasta' from Doncasta', so you'd better watch out!"

"I've got nothing to worry about," I stated, eyeing him up and down and pushing my way passed him with a snooty "hmph" noise.

"You really do have nothing to worry about. Louis sucks at Twister!" Liam yelled and Niall, of course, started to laugh.

"Might want to worry about Zayn, though," Harry said, and my eyes shifted to Zayn who was staring at me with an intent glare.

"You ready for this?" I instigated him, and he walked closer to me.

He was barely two inches away when he whispered, "There's no challenge here."

"It is on…" I whispered back, putting my fingertips against his shoulders and pushing him away.

"Like Donkey Kong." Liam added and I just turned to stare at him, giving him a look that said "really?" and he shrugged his shoulders. "Why not?"

Zayn grabbed two corners of the mat and I grabbed the other two. Our glaring eyes held each other's stare as we lay down the mat. I adjusted my socks, pulling them up and patting them down, perfecting their grasp around my feet. It was like they were my key to winning.

Niall sat down on the couch, taking the spinner in hand, and he kept his eyes glued on Louis, Zayn, and I. Harry and Liam occupied either side of Niall, craning their necks to get a better view of the board.

"Left foot red." And thus the game's begun.

* * *

"You ready to give up yet, pretty boy?" I glared at Zayn, who was currently in a backbend over top of me. My body was spread out across the mat, hovering in a push-up position beneath him. He was in a backbend with his arms on either side of my waist and resting his head on my mid-back.

"NEVER!" He yelled, scaring me a bit, but I didn't budge.

"Right hand red!" Niall called out and Zayn sighed, turning over into a push-up position also and resting his hand on a red dot. I reached beneath him, stretching really far to reach a red dot, and finally got it.

"Is somebody struggling?" Zayn asked smugly and I scowled at him, still holding my smirk.

"Left foot blue!"

"How in the hell?" Zayn screamed, trying to reach for it. He tried and tried, but slipped and collapsed.

"YOU LOSE!" Louis screamed, bolting up and dancing around me. He pulled me up and held my hand up above my head, "Leslie is the winner!"

"What do I win?" I asked excitedly.

All the boys looked around, exchanging glances and shrugging. "Umm…" Harry spoke up, stepping closer and placing his arms around my waist. I stared up at him expecting an answer, but instead he just gently pressed his lips to mine. "That good enough?" He asked hopefully.

"No," I said, giving him a disapproving look.

"We could always take her out!" Niall exclaimed.

"Where?" I asked, sharing his excitement.

"BEACH!" All the boys yelled in unison, then ran off towards their rooms to change.

I knocked on Harry's door and he opened it in his swimming trunks, letting me in. I walked over to the suitcase that Eleanor left for me and opened it up to try and find a bathing suit. Of course, I found more than one. There were about six bikinis, so I just settled on a baby blue floral one that wouldn't make me look super pale and then pulled a short, strapless sundress over it.

"You ready?" Harry asked right next to my ear, scaring me. He placed his arms around my waist from behind and gently kissed in the crook of my neck. I sank back into his arms a little bit, feeling his bare chest against my shoulders.

"You guys ready or are you going to stay here?" Liam asked and I whipped around and out of Harry's arms. Liam was smiling and gave me a subtle wink before walking off.

"Come on," Harry grabbed my hand and pulled me out of the room with his signature cheeky grin on his face.

"You have a really bad habit of dragging me around, Harry," I scolded playfully and he stopped moving. I took the lead and pulled him behind me, dragging HIM for once.

"You know how to swim, right?" He asked.

"Of course!" I replied, but my voice quivered a bit. I hadn't been in water in a long time. I could swim fairly well when I was younger, but haven't stepped in water, except for the shower, in quite a long time.

"Good," he replied, smiling gently and walked up to my side. Now nobody was dragging anybody, we were just walking hand-in-hand and relaxed.

"Hey, Liam!" I called, and he stopped, allowing us to catch up.

"What's up?" he threw an arm around my shoulders as he replied.

"You surf, right?" I asked.

"Yep!"

"You should teach me!" I exclaimed and his face lit up.

"SURE!" He replied excitedly.

I had never stepped foot on a surfboard, so that was bound to be interesting. We edged the sand and I hesitantly stepped onto it. It was warm and soft between my toes. I relaxed my shoulders and let go of Harry's hand, skipping over to a nice place to set down my towel. I pulled my dress over my head and tossed it next to my towel.

"Lookin' good, Leslie!" I heard Niall yell from behind me, followed by a few whistles from him.

Harry ran to catch up to me, scooping me up into his arms and running towards the water. I laughed in his arms, bobbing up and down as he ran, until he got to the water. I started to scream at him not to put me in, but he just ignored, thinking I was playing around.

"No, Harry! NO! DON'T DO IT!" I screamed. He went about waist deep before dropping me in. I desperately tried to stand up and gasped for breath when I was up. I grunted, trying to hide the fact I was freaking out and stormed off back towards the shore, but every time I tried Harry would grab my arm and pull me back towards him. "Harry. Let go." I demanded quietly, but he didn't. "Harry, let go!" I demanded louder and snatched my arm from his grasp. Finally, I made my way back to the shore and trudged up the sand, wrapping my towel around me and plunking down on the sands.

Harry stared at me from the water looking hurt, but the hurt look mixed with anger and he quickly looked away and dove beneath the waves.

"I saw that," A voice beside me said. It was Liam. He sat down next to me and looked me in the eyes. "What happened to you out there?" He asked, worry flooding his eyes and voice.

I thought back to my miniscule panic attack I had in the water and swallowed hard. "Nothing. I'm fine."

"No, I want you to tell me why you're scared of the water."

"I'm not scared of it!" I protested.

"Well, something's not right with you," he fought back, trying to pry the truth out of me.

"Really, Liam, there's nothing to be worried about," I reassured him, but honestly, it was just the opposite.


	11. Chapter 11

"Get in the bloody water, Leslie!" Harry screamed to me from water that was about waist-deep. I was sitting propped up on my elbows on the sand, just soaking in the sun.

"The water's bloody? Now I _really_ don't want to get in!" I yelled back, teasing him.

"It's okay, Leslie. I'll keep you company!" Louis said as he took a seat beside me and shook his hair to the side, spraying me with water droplets.

"Hey, now. Careful." I said, giving him an annoyed look. "So, Loueh. How ah you?" I asked, trying my best to sound British.

"I'm fabuLOUIS. As always." He winked.

I shook my head and sighed, "Really? FabuLOUIS?" I grunted. "Nevermind, I no longer want your company!" I played around and stood up; dragging my towel a few feet away before plopping back down on it. I looked to Louis, he was fake crying and pouting.

After a few minutes, Louis spoke to me, "Leslie… Can I go back now…?" I looked to him, and he was giving me the most irresistibly, cute puppy-dog look.

"Ugh. Fine," I surrendered to him and he gave me a smug grin.

"Works every time!" He said with a laugh.

"Don't push your luck!" He walked over to me, and just when I though he was going to sit beside me, he sat down on my stomach. "Ow! Louis! I'm dying! Can't breathe!" I tried to yell, but my voice was more of a rasp beneath his weight.

Louis howled with laughter, squishing me more while he laughed. I flailed my arms and hit him in the back a few times. "Okay. Okay. I'll get off," he said, still laughing, but also removing himself from me. I sat up and gasped for air.

"You ass!" I yelled, glaring at him. There was a brief moment of silence before we both started laughing uncontrollably. I was surprised; Louis actually managed to get my mind off of the water.

"Hey, Leslie… On a serious note, since nobody is here, want to tell me why you don't like the water?" He asked. I knew he wasn't prying and wouldn't insist on me telling him if I didn't want to, but I trusted him.

"Not really, but it would've come up sooner or later. When I was nine, my parents took me out to the beach. My mother left for a few minutes to go to the car and get my towel that I forgot. So, I was in the water when my dad comes out with this huge smile on my face. I think he's just coming to play with me, but he shoved my head under the water. Luckily, my mom got back in time to find him. It started all this bullshit. Four years of trials and he was finally in jail. But I would've died that day if it wasn't for my mom. Ever since, I've just been kind of scared of the beach." I looked to Louis who was just staring at me in disbelief. "It probably sounds ridiculous… I know."

"No! No. That would traumatize me, too." He looked down to the sand, lost in thought as he traced his fingers through it. I remained silent, unable to decide what to say. "How long is he in for?"

The question kind of took me by surprise, "Don't know. Don't care. He out by now for all I know." I answered. Louis took my hand in both of his.

"Well, everything is alright now. I promise you, none of us would ever let anything happen to you. There's no reason to be afraid of the water, okay? We've got you." He reassured me and I forced a smile.

"Okay." I got up and grabbed his hand to help him up too. Slowly, I made my decent down the sand towards the water, stopping when it came to my ankles.

Louis stood in front of me, looking me in the eyes, "I promise." He said, and I stepped farther and farther into the water until it was around my shoulders. He went with me over towards Harry, holding my hand beneath the water to keep me from freaking out, then handing me off to him.

"Thank you, Lou," I told him, giving him a sincere smile that he briefly returned before he looked away. He turned, swimming over to Niall with a grimace and jealousy in his eyes that I quickly tried to forget about. I didn't want him to leave me alone with Harry. Harry didn't understand what was going on.

"How are you?" Harry asked me as he wrapped his arms around my waist from behind, making me jump a little.

"Oh, I'm fine," I said, laughing nervously. Harry put his face the crook up my neck, kissing it lightly, then trailing up to my cheek.

"Good. You had me worried for a moment. What was going on with Louis?"

"We were just talking. I had something on my mind is all." Harry relaxed a little bit. He still seemed to be uneasy about Louis and I, even though I had told him there was nothing between us.

"Oh. Okay," Harry said, but he still didn't seem too convinced. I wriggled out of his grasp and waded over to where Zayn, Louis, Niall were. Harry went over with Liam on the beach, wrapping himself in his towel then sitting beside him. I waited until they were talking before I continued towards Louis, Zayn, and Niall.

"Hey, Les!" Niall exclaimed, bouncing up a bit and swimming closer to me. Zayn nodded and Louis flashed me a cheeky grin that I returned.

"Hey, guys!" I exclaimed back. "What's going o-" I was interrupted by Harry calling us over from the sand.

"Paul's here to pick us up and take us back to the hotel!" He shouted and we all went "awww."

All of our shoulders and expression dropped as we trudged back up the beach and wrapped our towels around us. Paul led us to a large, black car with fully tinted windows. It was impossible to see through them. I got in first, getting my ass slapped by Harry on the way in.

"Watch it, perv!" I exclaimed with a chuckle. Harry also chuckled, sitting beside me and wrapped his arm around my waist. Something about the way he held me didn't feel right, but I shrugged it off and snuggled closer to him. I looked to Louis who was just staring at us with a distant look in his eyes, but he quickly looked away and then back to me. He made a silly face at me and I smiled brightly.

The car ride was pretty much silent, aside from Niall's growling stomach and small talk here and there. We stepped out of the car, me last, and trudged towards the elevator. I quickly ran to the shower making sure I was the first in so that I could get hot water. It felt good rinsing the salt out of my eyes and the sand off of me.

"Can I come in to get something?" I heard after a knock.

"Sure!" I yelled over the water, and peaked my head passed the shower curtain when I heard the door open. "Hey, Lou."

"Hey, I just left my glasses in here this morning." He seemed kind of upset, either that or he felt awkward being in here while I was taking a shower.

"You're fine. Everything okay?"

"Yeah, just… yeah. I'm fine." He said, but I could tell he had something on his mind.

"Hey, if you need to talk you can stay. I don't mind you being in here." I said, trying to get him to tell me.

Louis sat down against the door and I went back behind the curtain to wash my hair. "I know you know." He said.

"Know what?" I asked, genuinely confused.

"I know Eleanor told you why I broke up with her." Louis said, clearing up my confusion. I didn't know how to respond. Louis was one of my closest friends now. He had been there for me lately since I had left Leah back in New York.

"Yeah," was all I could manage to say. Even then, my voice broke. I hadn't seen Eleanor since then, and it pained me not knowing if she was alright.

"Sorry, I should probably go. I don't want to make things awkward between us." Louis got up and I heard the door open.

"Louis, wait. I need to go to the store later, maybe you want to come? As friends, you know?" I asked.

"Yeah, sounds good." I could hear the smile in his voice as he closed the door behind him.

I finished up my shower and threw my towel around me. I went to the room I shared with Harry, but he wasn't in there, so I changed. I put on a pair of shorts and a loose, baby blue tank top with a navy blue and white floral pattern on the corner. Then I put on a pair of brown flip flops, brushed my hair into a pony tail and went into the living room. Harry was being chased by Niall who was yelling something about Harry eating the last chips. Zayn and Liam were gone, probably to pick up lunch for the boys.

"Harry, I'm going to the store. I'll be back later." Harry stopped for a moment to nod before being tackled to the ground by Niall.

Louis followed me out the door and walked beside me with his hands in his back pockets. "Ready, Swagmaster?" I asked, winking.

"Where are we going?" He asked, smiling cheekily.

"Where ever is the closest. I just have to pick up a few things."

The elevator opened and we left, walking out of the lobby and crossing the street. Louis stayed beside me the whole time, but keeping a gap between us. The whole world knew Harry and I were together, so he was probably trying not to cause any unnecessary media problems, which I was thankful for.

We walked in a Walgreens, which was the closest place, and I immediately hurried towards the freezer section, pressing my forehead against the cool glass and staring at the colorful containers. "Finally, my love. We have been reunited." I dramatized as I opened the door, letting out a puff of cold air that sent shivers down my spine as I pulled out what I had been feigning for; Half Baked ice cream.

Louis stared at me for a moment before he busted out laughing. "Seriously! THIS is what you needed so badly?" He was still laughing and I playfully punched him in the shoulder.

"Yes! Do you know how good this stuff is!" I exclaimed, looking back at the glass. "And would you look at that, buy one get one free." I said and Louis immediately went serious and stared at me, then to the ice creams, then back to me.

"Can I-" He started, and as soon as I nodded he yanked the door open and scanned over the flavors.

"Too bad there isn't a carrot cake flavored one or something." I joked as he pulled out another Half Baked.

"I want to see what's so good about this."

I sighed, shaking my head in mock disapproval. "Come on," I said as I turned towards the aisles. "I have one more thing."

I searched down the aisles, looking and looking before I came upon it. Finally.

"Our album?" Louis asked as I picked up "Up All Night."

"Yeah! I still need to listen to all of your songs. I've only heard 'What Makes You Beautiful' and 'One Thing' so far! It's kind of sad, really." I admitted and Louis chuckled. "What?" I asked while putting on my best pouting face.

"So what if you haven't heard all our songs? What's it matter?" He asked and I gave him a confused look. "I mean, you don't have to be a fan of us. Harry liked you and you didn't even know who he was until he brought up being on tour." He said, and I realized it was true.

I set down the album and walked towards the cash register to buy the ice cream, but right when I was about to hand my card to the cashier, Louis pushed me out of the way and bought it for me. "Louis Tomlinson!" I exclaimed and he smirked at me.

"You're welcome." He said smugly and I sighed.

"Thank you," I grumbled out and gave him a light hug. We walked out of the store and back towards the hotel. "Damn it!" I exclaimed when we got to the double doors of the hotel.

"What?" Louis asked.

"I meant to buy plastic spoons to put all over Liam's room!" I yelled and Louis busted out laughing.

"You think we haven't done that before?" He asked and I laughed lightly.

We went in, slowly going up the stairs. Louis and I joked and laughed the whole way up, passing a distressed Niall.

"You okay, Ni?" I asked. He looked at me for a moment, his eyes widening before he ran down the stairs. "What the?" I asked myself, but turned around and headed back up. Louis and I arrived at the door at the same time and I opened it laughing and smiling.

I looked in the room and my face fell, tears forming in my eyes. Harry was shirtless, pushing a brunette against the wall. She was in her bra and underwear, her eyes closed in pleasure as Harry kissed down her neck.

I dropped my bag and placed my hands over my mouth as big, fat tears rolled down my cheeks. The girl was no stranger. It was Eleanor.

Harry looked up and his face went into disbelief, "Leslie…" He started.

"No, Harry," I choked out. "It's over." I turned around, pushing passed an equally shocked Louis.

"Leslie!" Harry shouted after me.

"Save it, Harry. Haven't you done enough?" Louis spit at him before picking up my bag and chasing after me.


	12. Chapter 12

**Author's Note: Sorry for the late update, and such a short chapter as well. I apologize if you're disappointed with this one.**

* * *

"Leslie! Wait!" Louis yelled and I stopped after running across the street away from the hotel. I turned around to face him and he ran to me. I crashed into his arms sobbing on his shoulder.

"What the fuck! That fucking fuck! I can't fucking believe he fucking cheated on me! FUCK!" I sobbed into Louis' shirt as he stroked my cheek with his thumb.

Louis shushed me until all that was coming out of my mouth was hiccups. "I'm so sorry, Leslie." He apologized, but he had no reason.

"Lou, I don't want to stay here anymore." I confessed as I pulled away, tears still streaming down my cheeks, but the sobs had subsided. Louis lifted his hand, placing it back on my cheek. I relaxed into the warmth and comfort of his touch as he gently wiped away my tears with his thumb.

"There's a hotel down the street. I can stay there with you tonight and then bring you to the airport tomorrow." He said, looking away and scratching the back of his neck.

"I don't want to lose you guys. Harry can go... I don't know. Somewhere. But I don't want to lose Niall or Liam or Zayn. I don't want to lose you, Louis. You guys have really grown on me. I feel as though we've been best friends forever, and I don't want that to end." I choked up at the end, the sobs returning and Louis took me back in his arms.

"Let's get to the hotel, okay?" He picked me up, wrapping my legs around his waist and my arms around his neck while I had my face buried in his neck crying.

We arrived at the other hotel and Louis rented a room, "One king size?" The woman at the front desk asked.

"No, two-" Louis started, but I interrupted.

"That's fine, thank you." I told her. Louis was shocked at first, but eventually went along with it. The woman gave us our room key and Louis carried me to the elevator where I hopped down and regained somewhat of my composure.

"Why one bed?" He asked, somewhat blushing.

"I won't be able to sleep tonight anyways, don't worry." I assured him, and the red left his cheeks. I sniffled, drying my eyes with my sleeve.

"Okay." Louis replied, rubbing my back gently and ushering me out of the elevator. We went to the door and he slid the key card down the lock, quickly pulling it out before opening the door.

"What time is it?" I asked and he pulled out his phone.

"About nine thirty," he replied, still staring at his phone. He started to text, but stopped, and set his phone down on the counter beside him. It must've been Harry. He probably was just as angry as I was.

"You should get some sleep. It's been a long day."

"I'm not leaving you, so you can just forget about that." He smiled weakly and I couldn't help but return it. I grabbed the bag and pulled out my ice cream. Luckily, the hotel supplied plastic ware. I grabbed a spoon, ripping off the lid of my ice cream carton, and started shoveling the stuff into my mouth. "Slow down, Les!" Louis exclaimed as he grabbed my arm to prevent me from continuing.

I did slow, only taking a bite every few minutes. Tears returned to my eyes and Louis wrapped arm around me as he shushed me. "I don't understand," I told him through tears. "Harry said that he loved me. I quit school to be with him. I put up with him thinking that I was cheating on him with you, but all along he was cheating on _me_!" The tears started flowing faster and sobs escaped my mouth.

Louis tightened his grip around me, brushing my hair behind my ears with his fingertips as I laid with my head on his chest. "I don't know either, Leslie. I don't know either." Louis looked sad too. Like he was sad for me. He really was a great guy.

I set my ice cream down on the table and stared at the carton. "The first time I had this ice cream was the day Harry and I first met. He took me to Ben & Jerry's and we sat in the far corner, away from the windows and the few other people in there."

"Don't think about it. It'll just make you feel worse." Louis grabbed my cold hands, intertwining our fingers. I looked up at him, staring into his beautiful blue eyes that were full of sadness. He didn't look down at me. Instead, he just stared straight.

"Lou?" I asked, starting to worry about him.

"Hm?" He asked, still not looking at me.

"Are _you_ okay?" Finally, he looked at me. His eyes were shocked and full of indecisiveness.

"I- Uh. Yeah. Why?" He looked away again, and I sat up out of his arms. I took my hand back and used it, along with my other hand, to hold his face. I forced him to look at me.

"Don't lie to me, Lou." I had stopped crying, but my eyes were still probably red.

He looked so weak. So fragile. I probably looked worse, though. "I- I can't b- It hurts me to see you like this! I see how he looks at you and he just sees a girl that he can shag whenever he wants as long as she's convinced he loves her. You don't see it, though. Then I look at you, and I see a girl who is loyal and caring and beautiful. You deserve somebody so much more than Harry! You don't deserve to go through what he's putting you through. You gave up everything for him and he didn't even care! But I care, Leslie. _I_ care." I was crying again. He had grabbed my shoulders, holding them firmly as he spoke into my eyes. Every word he said was true.

"You really do love me, don't you?" I asked him after about ten minutes of uncomfortable silence other than my sniffling.

He looked away, and I did too. "Yeah," he finally spoke. I turned to look at him, but he was still looking away. I leaned over and lay back down against his chest, feeling safe there. "He thought you were cheating on him with me?"

"Yeah, because he found out why you broke up with Eleanor." I told him, still lying on his chest. I synchronized our breathing, and our chests rose and fell at the same pace. I looked back up at him, and he was now looking at me. I shifted my gaze from his eyes to his lips, suddenly curious as to how they would feel against mine. I quickly shook the though as it would be cheating. Oh wait. No it wouldn't. Harry cheated on me and I broke it off. The thought came back to me almost immediately.

"You okay?" Louis asked when he noticed me staring. I turned my gaze back to his eyes.

Without even thinking about it first, I admitted, "I was just thinking about kissing you." My hand shot up over my mouth, practically slapping myself while Louis just stared at me in confusion.

"What?"

"I said… Um.. yeah. Yeah, I'm fine! What? Um…" I babbled on and on. "What are you talking about? I didn't say anything! Um.. and-"

Louis cut me off, pressing his lips to mine. At first my eyes widened in surprise, but I quickly melted into the kiss. Louis had turned me to putty in his arms. It reminded me of that feeling I got the first time Harry kissed me… only so much stronger.

* * *

**Author's Note: Hey, I'm back(: Just wanted to ask how it was! So, Team Haslie? Or Team Loulie? Review with what you think! Also, on the note of reviews, I LOVE THEM. I love ALL reviews, whether they are telling me to update, that you love the story, that you hate the story, and especially constructive criticism! So PLEEEAAASSSEEE review! **

**Also, if you would like, you can follow me on twitter! KaitLeilani Okay? :) Thank you for reading! **

**Oh. One more thing. I am currently working on another 1D fanfic titled... Well, it doesn't have one yet! But if you would like to help me come up with a title it would be greatly appreciated. Just private message me and I'll give you a short summary of the story and you can help me with the title! :) **

**Thanks! 3**


	13. Chapter 13

**Author's Note: Wow, I updated pretty quickly. It's sort of short, but there's a lot of stuff in this one... I really hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Louis deepened the kiss, pulling me up so that I was straddling his waist. He had his arms tight around my waist, and he leaned back, resting the back of his head against the couch. I had to lean over so that our lips didn't part. My fingers were intertwined in his hair as I lightly moaned into the kiss, which made Louis smile. His tongue traced along my bottom lip, begging for an entrance that I didn't permit. I pulled away; opening my eyes and watching him bring his face forward as he searched for my lips again. He opened his eyes too while he frowned. "Why not?" He whined.

I slowly stood up, walking to the back of the couch as Louis watched my every move. I bent over, whispering in his ear, "You coming or not?" His cheeks flushed red as he shot straight up off the couch, walking stiffly behind me. It wasn't cheating on Harry, so what did it matter what happened here between Louis and I tonight? I walked slowly and seductively, taking my shirt off as I walked toward the bedroom of the hotel room. Louis quickened his pace to catch up with me, lifting me up and carrying me to the bedroom while we passionately kissed.

He laid me down on the bed in front of him, sliding my shorts of and throwing them on the floor behind him. Then he continued to take off his own clothes, stripping down to just his boxers. Louis climbed on top of me, straddling my hips and pinning my arms at my sides while he gave me butterfly kisses down my chin and neck, all the way to my collarbone. He kissed down my breast, down my stomach to my belly button, and then stopped at the elastic of my panties. "These are cute," he said, noticing my red panties with black lace along the edges. They matched my bra.

Louis lifted my leg, resting my calf on his shoulder as he kissed down it, paying close attention to my inner thighs, and once again stopping at my panty line. He was driving me mad with all this teasing. He brought his lips back up to mine and kissed me with a force fueled by lust. This time when he traced my bottom lip with his tongue begging for entrance, though, I allowed it. His tongue wriggled its way into my mouth, making tiny moans form in my throat. He brought his body closer to mine and I could feel the heat radiating off of his bare stomach and chest.

He kissed down my neck again, and then started to play with my panties elastic with his teeth. "You sure?" He asked, with innocent eyes.

"Not really…" I admitted. I wanted to, I really did, but it was too soon.

"Should I stop?"

"Probably." I frowned, realizing that I probably disappointed him and teased him on a whole new level.

He must've sensed my predicament because he sat beside me and wrapped his arm around my shoulder. "It's alright. I understand if you're not ready. After all, it hasn't even been a day since, you know, Harry. I'll wait for you, as long as it takes. I promise." That was all I needed to hear. Those two words, "I promise." They made me feel safe and grounded whenever he said them. I could trust those words coming from his lips.

"Thank you, Lou." I smiled sincerely at him, a smile that he returned in no time. He laid down, pulling me with him and covering us with the blankets. I didn't put pajamas on; I was just laying there, a foot away from him, in nothing but my bra and panties. I was shivering beneath the blankets, and Louis must have felt it because he wiggled closer and wrapped his arms around me, pulling me up against his body. He was warm, and smelled really good. Like springtime.

The smell reminded me of Harry, and I started to cry again. Harry used to hold me like this. Harry used to kiss me with a passion that never seemed to fade. Harry loved me too. At least, that's what he had told me. Louis tilted his head down and kissed my forehead. "Don't cry anymore, Leslie. Don't cry anymore," he pleaded, but I couldn't just make the tears go away. I couldn't put on a smile and act like nothing was wrong. Because I was hurting. I was a pain like my heart had been ripped out of my chest, and Louis was the tourniquet keeping me from bleeding to death.

"I'm sorry, Louis, but I think I'm using you." I told him. I hadn't noticed it until now, but the more I thought about it, the more it seemed true.

"What do you mean?" He asked, but he didn't loosen his grip around me, or even flinch.

"I don't want to use you as a fallback. I feel like I'm only letting you so close because I can't let go of having somebody always be there to hold me. I feel like I'm just using you as a way to not lose those affections." His grip loosened a little at a time until he eventually let go of me all together.

"I understand. So, pretty much, I'm just here until you find somebody else?" Louis asked in a cold, harsh tone. He was becoming distant. He was slipping away.

"Louis, no. It's not like that!" I pleaded, but it was too late. He was getting out of bed, sliding his navy blue capris on, then his white and navy striped v-neck. I got out of bed, rushing towards him while draping the blanket over my shoulders and pulling it around me.

"I can't do this, Leslie. I can't be by your side, telling you I love you, just to have you tell me how much you love Harry!" He spat at me with his hand on the doorknob.

"You can't expect me to be over Harry in less than four hours!" I shot back, tears streaming down my face again. Why was this happening? Was I seriously going to lose both of them in one day?

His expression softened for a moment before it filled with jealousy again, "You can't expect me to love somebody as selfish as you." I was taken aback. _Selfish! SELFISH? _If I was selfish I wouldn't be here! I wouldn't have given everything up to stay with a boy who was cheating on me.

I grabbed him by his shirt, looking into his eyes now dark with anger and was about to let everything I wanted to say loose, but I let go of his shirt. I dropped my arms to my sides and just looked to my feet, sobbing. "You're right. I'm selfish for giving up everything I had going for me back in New York to stay here with you boys. I'm sorry, Louis, but I'm going home." I turned around and walked to the bedroom to grab my clothes and cell phone.

Louis grabbed my wrist and prevented me from going any further, "Leslie, wait. I'm so-"

"Save it," I interrupted. "You're no better than Harry." Ouch. That was a low blow. He let go, and I looked back for a split second only to see him lightly crying. That just made my current pain even worse. I pulled my shirt over my head, then my shorts up. The whole time Louis followed me, watching my each and every move, until I grabbed the door handle.

"Leslie! PLEASE!" He begged grabbing my wrist again, but I yanked it free and proceded out the door. "Don't go. Please don't go. I don't want you to leave."

"Why do you want such a selfish girl to stay?" I asked quietly, almost mocking him.

"Because I love her," he stated simply, but it was full of defeat and regret.

"That sounds like a personal problem," I told him coldly, before I stepped into the elevator. I turned around to see him standing there outside the doors in disbelief as they closed. As soon as he couldn't see me I broke down into sobs and let the tears fall at full speed. I was being such a bitch to him, but he wasn't being understanding. He promised me. He promised.

* * *

**Author's note: How do you think it's turning out? I got three reviews on the last chapter! You have no idea how happy they made me! One of them was voting for Team Loulie! Vote for who you like best: Team Haslie or Team Loulie? **

**Please continue reviewing! It makes me very very happy! **

**This story will probably be coming to a close rather soon... Maybe four or five or six more chapters... Possibly less! I really do hope everyone enjoys it. Personally, I think it's better than my other story, "She Will Be Loved" but that's just my opinion. Review and tell me which one YOU liked better. **

**Review and tell me:**

**-Which team you support**

**-Thoughts so far**

**-Which of my stories you like best**

**-How YOU predict the story will end**

**-Your constructive criticism**

**-Your love for the story**

**-Your hate for the story (Don't be offended if I give you a sarcastic comment back(;)**

**-Anything you want to tell me! I love talking to people!**


	14. Chapter 14

I was greeted by the familiar red light flashing "BUCKLE YOUR SEATBELTS." It made me sick, knowing that the first time I saw that was when I was coming to find Harry. The plane was landing back in New York, and Leah was there right now waiting to take me home.

When I finally got off the plane, I rushed through crowds of people trying to find my way to Leah. There she was, running towards me. We ran to each other, hugging tightly and crying.

"I miss you!" She yelled trough tears.

"You too!" I yelled back through my own tears. She placed her arm in mine, dragging me out of the airport and to her car. We drove in silence back to my apartment, and I stepped out of the car. "Thanks, Leah."

"You want me to stay the night?" She asked, worry flooded her eyes and voice.

"No, it's okay. I'm just going to go straight to bed." Lies.

She nodded to me, driving away and speeding off. I trudged into my apartment, and collapsed on the couch. My phone vibrated in my pocket and I opened it. I let out an annoyed grunt. There were ten missed calls and about twenty texts. All from Harry. Louis had sent nothing.

I stared at the phone for a moment before calling Harry back. Why was I torturing myself?

"Leslie! Where are you!" He screamed into the phone, and I held it as far away from my ear as my arm would allow. The screaming jolted me back into awareness.

"Home. I went back to New York, Harry." I told him, making an effort to sound annoyed, when really, I was hurt and sad.

"I'm really sorry," he said, and it sounded like he was crying.

"I don't care. It not like she was the one kissing _your_ neck. There's no excuse, Harry. So just forget about it. That's what I'm going to do. I'm going to forget I ever ran into you in the subway station. I'm going to forget I fell in love with you, and made good friends with the rest of the boys. I'm going to forget you cheated on me and shattered my heart into a million kajillion pieces. I'm going to shake it off like it was all just some bad dream and continue living my ordinary life. I'm going to go back to school and get my job back." I told him and it was partially true. I was going to try and forget, but more than likely, no matter how hard I tried it wouldn't work.

"I won't forget you." I just chuckled.

"You do that. Have fun with Eleanor, she was probably just trying to get back at me anyways." I hung up the phone and tossed it somewhere. Who knows where? I had a bad habit of throwing my phone around.

I flicked on the television, but drifted off into space and eventually, I even fell asleep. My dreams weren't pleasant, they were full on nightmares. I relieved my father attempting to drown me, Harry cheating on me, Louis breaking his promise. There was my mother dying in her hospital bed from cancer, my older brother committing suicide right in front of me. All the bad things I had seen in my life were coming back in a medley. Like my own personal playlist of misery in dreamland.

I shot up, busting out of dreamland and into reality. I was sweating and trembling and crying. I looked at the clock, it was four pm. Was I really asleep for that long? My phone was going off again, this time from Liam.

I picked my phone up off the floor, "Hello?" I asked drowsily.

"Louis is missing," he started with his British accent and I just sighed. I was trying to forget about everything, but the world was making that impossible. "Louis came back late and practically attacked Harry. They were the best of friends and now they won't even look at each other. He kept going on and on about how horrible Harry was and Harry was just laughing the whole time. Then they got in this big fight and stuff and Lou left with a bloody nose. We need him back, though. We have an interview in like twenty minutes."

I tried my hardest not to care, but Harry was _laughing_? Louis was scolding him and he just laughed? And now Lou is missing? "Liam, I'm sorry, but I can't really help. I'm back in New York for, well, ever." I heard Liam gasp a little.

"You left?" He asked, sounding a bit hurt.

"Last night, yes."

"Niall is going to be devastated. He really liked you. As a friend, you know." And here comes more guilt. You couldn't expect me to stay there. I lay back on the couch, shaking my phone and glaring at it. I just wanted to hang up and throw my phone in the toilet.

"Tell him I'm sorry, okay? I have to go now, Liam. Bye." I lied. I didn't have to go, but I couldn't talk to him anymore. He was too close to Harry and Louis.

"Bye, Leslie. It was nice to meet you." The phone line went dead. For once, I gently set my phone on the coffee table rather than tossing it across the room. But then I flipped the coffee table over, so it wasn't that much of a change.

"Why does everything have to be so difficult!" I shouted into the couch as I lay face down with my face buried in the crevice. This was the second time I've been cheated on. The first was a guy named Dylan; great body, tall, dark hair, dark eyes. The guy that every girl wished she had and totally not my type. At first it was a dare from my friend Selene to talk to him. She wanted me to step out of my comfort zone. We ended up dating, for almost a year, before I caught him and Leah together. That's how Leah and I met, he been dating her for about the same amount of time, and we teamed up to get back at him. Never once hated each other, we actually went to each other for help considering we went through the same thing and knew how it felt.

"I'M COMING IN!" Speak of the devil. Leah barged through the door, carrying a million shopping bags. "I missed you, so I bought you stuff." She said bluntly when she noticed me staring at all the bags.

"I should leave more often," I joked. I turned back on the couch, focusing what was on the TV. It was that interview Liam was talking about, and Louis was there. I guess they found him, but he wasn't smiling or even attempting at smiling. He just sat at the end of the couch with a blank stare.

"Hello, boys." The interviewer said cheerily.

"Hello!" Harry said back with equal enthusiasm.

"Hey," Zayn said with a wink towards the camera.

Niall waved kindly and Liam nodded, but Louis just sat there.

"So, Harry. How are you and your mystery girl doing?" I flinched, and Louis snapped into awareness temporarily, only to go back into his daze.

"Oh, that? It was just a fling. I'm single." He winked, flashing that cheeky grin. _Just a fling._ I couldn't watch this. I couldn't listen to him say that what we had was just a fling, when he had been telling me he loved me. I reached for the remote to turn it off, but found myself unable to when Louis stood up.

"_You bastard!_" Louis shouted at Harry. On live television. I couldn't help but smirk. "She gave up everything for you! You convinced her you loved her and she let herself fall for you, but you played her!" It was like her forgot there was an audience. Everything was silent. The girls had stopped screaming. Harry just looked smug, like he didn't care. Louis let out an aggravated grunt before storming off the stage, leaving the interviewer baffled and the rest of the boys, except Harry, with worried expressions.

"So.. Um. Any questions? The number is on the bottom of the screen for viewers at home." I looked at the number, then back to Harry's face. I reached under the flipped table, and grabbed my phone to start dialing the number.

"What are you doing?" Leah asked when she started putting the pieces together.

"You'll see." The phone rang on the TV.

"Oh, look at that. Our first caller, hello?" She said into the phone, and it flowed into my ear.

"Hello." I responded, and all the boys could hear it. I was on speaker. Good. Harry would hear me loud and clear.

"Hi, what's your name?" The boys said into the speaker, more specifically, Harry said.

"My name is Leslie, love." My eyes never left the screen. Harry eyes flared with recognition, and… was that fear? Liam tried to suppress the shock, Niall's mouth hung open, and I don't think Zayn understood yet.

"What's your question?" He asked, blowing off the fact he knew it was me.

"I heard a rumor. And it was that you've been secretly hooking up with Eleanor Calder, you know, Louis' ex-girlfriend, for a while now. Even during your little _fling_ with the mystery girl. True?" Anger filled his eyes, while the audience erupted with long, drawn out "oh"s.

"This is true, but-" Harry started, but Liam cut him off.

"But we have to answer more questions. Thank you!" The phone line went dead and I threw it again, straight at the TV. Luckily, neither broke.

"SHIT!" I screamed.

"Leslie…?" Leah asked from behind me, she was confused.

"Harry's a cheating douche bag." I said, grunting in annoyance. She nodded and made an 'ah" noise to signify she understood.

"Well, want to see what I bought you?" She asked hopefully.

I made my way over to the bags, staring at them. Honestly, I was kind of scared, mostly for how much time it would take.

After about two million different dresses, t-shirts, and tank tops, Leah finally had to go home. I started hanging all of the clothes up and folding them into my dresser. There was so much stuff! Clothes I loved, clothes I would never wear even if it was all I had. Finally, after about an hour, I finished and collapsed back onto my couch. The TV was still on, but it was now on to the news. Some story about politics I couldn't care less about, but it kept me busy.

There was a loud pounding at my door, and I figured it was just Leah because she forgot something, but she would've just walked in. "Hm?" I asked, opening the door.

"Leslie." My eyes shot up to the man's face and I stumbled backwards.

"Dad?"


	15. Chapter 15

I tried to slam the door shut and lock it, but he caught it with his hand and forced it open, making it smash into the wall. "Why are you here? How did you find me? What do you want?" I cried, stumbling backwards and falling onto my butt.

My father moved forward after shutting the door softly. He was now hovering over me, a cigarette dangling from his lips, his eyes black with anger. "It wasn't hard to find you when your face is plastered on practically every magazine," he smirked. My father was bigger now; muscular. The hair on his head was buzzed and mostly gray. He had to be about forty-two now.

"Daddy, please. Stop this," I whimpered. "Why do you hate me so much?" His expression of anger switched to one of confusion.

"You honestly don't know?" He chuckled. "Your mother was going to kick me out, and keep you. And it was _your_ fault." My father stepped even closer, bending over to where his face was right in front of mine, then blew his smoke in my face. I coughed and scrambled to my feet. I went to run towards the door, but my father grabbed my wrist in an iron grasp.

"Let go!" I screamed with my voice cracking. His gripped tightened more, and I squealed.

"I'm going to finish what I started!" My eyes widened as I tried so hard to free myself from his grasp. Finally I kicked him in the groin and made a break for it. I pulled open the door and ran into the hall. My father wasn't far behind, so I yanked the door to the stairs open and ran down them. Two stairs at a time.

My father was about a stair behind me and when I reached the bottom of the flight. He pushed me up against the cement wall, my face scraping against it, leaving a burning sensation. I could feel it bleeding. He twisted my arms behind my back and pushed me towards the railing of the stairs.

My dad forced me over; the rail was squishing into my gut, making me gasp. "HELP!" I screamed, my gravelly voice echoing through the stairwell. He put his free hand over my mouth and nose, muffling my screams and preventing me from breathing. I struggled to break free, finally settling on biting his hand. He yanked it back, giving me another chance to break free.

I ran down the next flight of stairs while he was caught up with his bleeding hand. My cheek stung, and I wiped it with my sleeve; staining it dark red. I reached the end of the stairs and busted through the door with my dad close behind. The door to exit the building wasn't far away, but my dad was faster than me and gaining on me.

I reached the door just in time, escaping into the busy streets and getting lost in the crowd. I could hear my father screaming my name from somewhere else in the crowd, but there were at least twenty people between us. The pedestrians encased me and I ran through them, feeling through my pockets for my phone, but remembered it was lying on the floor in front of my TV.

"Fuck!" I whisper yelled to myself.

"You alright?" Somebody asked beside me. I whipped my head around, still shaken up by my father. "You're bleeding!"

"I'm fine," I reassured them, before taking off down the street again. I don't know where I how I ended up on a train to Rockefeller Center, but I was there, sitting down. My head was throbbing. I guess I didn't realize how bad the cut on my face was. It was affecting my eyesight, and my thought processing.

The recording over the PA system announced that I was in Rockefeller Center. I haphazardly exited the train and the station, and stumbled up the steps onto the sidewalk. Radio City Music Hall was so close I could smell it. I stood in front of the massive building, not far from where Harry and I had once stood. My eyes started tearing up as I imagined us standing there on the day we met, acting as though we had known each other forever.

"Sorry," someone muttered as they bumped into me.

I turned my head to see who they were, not Harry, but the name still escaped my mouth. "Harry?"

"No…? I'm Len…" They replied, laughing nervously. "I know this isn't my business, but I can't help but notice that you're crying, so… Are you alright?" My hand went to my cheek, feeling the tears that I hadn't noticed were falling.

"I-I'm fine," I managed to choke out over the sobs that were now forming in my throat.

The boy, maybe nineteen, was tall. Taller than Harry, at least. He wore tight black jeans, probably girl's, and the tank top of a band I had heard of before. His hair was a light brown, and was short and gelled up into a Mohawk. From beneath the tank top, you could make out the words "Sometimes You Gotta Fall Before You Fly" tattooed across his collar bones. He also had various other tattoos on his body, and small gauges in his ears. The type of guy you'd expect to see playing guitar in a small-time band.

"Are you positive? That doesn't seem like the truth…"

My mom had once told me that sometimes strangers were the best people to talk to because they didn't know you and couldn't really judge you. I never believed it was quite true, but I still felt compelled to talk to him. "A lot has happened lately." I admitted.

"How about you tell me it over a cup of coffee? After I help you clean up that big ass cut on your face." He smiled weakly at me. A smile that I returned.

He took me into a Starbucks, where I went to the bathroom and washed the blood off my face. I didn't realize how horrible it had been. There was a thin stripe across my forehead, stretching from the cheek area around the middle of my ear to the end of my eyebrow. It was about two inches long and had bled quite a bit, saturating a few strands of hair with red. I left the bathroom soon enough, trying not to keep the one nice person in probably all of New York City waiting.

"Thank you," I told him.

"For?" For distracting me. For giving me somebody to talk to. For telling me about the "big ass cut" on my face. For showing me a kindness I hadn't seen in a while. For taking me away from anywhere my dad might have guessed to look.

"For getting me a coffee. I needed it." He smiled at me, and I just looked down. Even with all the tattoos, and the lip ring I had just recently noticed, he was actually really attractive. "My name's Scarlette, by the way." I lied. Why did I lie? I don't know, but it seemed like something I'd do at the time. Like running away from all my problems. Maybe I could just lie my way out of this life and start over.

"I like that name. It's a tough girl name," he winked and made a "grr" noise before continuing speaking. "So what was wrong earlier?"

"I was running away," I said. Not technically a lie. I was, in fact, running away from my homicidal father.

"From?"

"My past, I guess." My father was an element from my past. Not technically a lie, once again.

"Makes sense… I guess…" He could tell I was leaving out details. "Look, Scarlette. I can tell there's stuff you're not telling me, and I respect that maybe you don't want to talk about it. After all, you barely know me, and I barely know you. Just know that you can trust me. Here, let's make a game out of it. I'll tell you something about me; you tell me something about you. We'll work our way to the more complicated stuff, alright?" He held out his hand for a shake.

I'll play this little game with him. What could it hurt? I reached across the table and shook his hand, "alright."

"My name is Lenard Samuel Davidson. Pretty shitty initials, don't ya think?" I thought about it: LSD. It made me chuckle a little bit. "Just call me Len, though." He smiled.

"My name's Scarlette Marie Dawson and my initials aren't much better," I joked. My actual middle name was Marie, another honest piece of me.

"Your initials are more entertaining," he teased. "I am nineteen years old and I play guitar in a metalcore band." I knew it.

"I am eighteen years old, and I sing in the privacy of my own home." The game continued on. Me making up the occasional detail, him possibly being completely honest. I told him how my boyfriend had recently cheated on me and I almost used his best friend, how my father hated me and was abusive, and how my mother died. He told me about how he's been single for over a year because his last girlfriend couldn't take him being away on tour, how he was put up for adoption at birth, and how he had been bouncing between foster homes his whole life.

"Where do you live?" He asked me when we left Starbucks. I thought about it for second; what would I tell him? I can't go back home. My dad could be there.

"Near Port Authority, but I can't really go back there tonight," I admitted. Not a lie.

"Why not?"

"I probably should try to, actually." I said, knowing that all my stuff was there. "Give me your phone real quick," I told him. When he did, I quickly put my "name" and phone number into it. I waved at him, told him thanks, and turned to leave.

"Wait!" I turned around to face him. "Will I see you again?"

I smiled sincerely, "probably." I winked and turned back around, walking away with confidence in my stride. He had completely taken my mind off of Harry and Louis. Even if I was building up a wall of lies around myself, it was better than sitting around feeling sorry for myself and trying to live with the pain. Now I could just forget all of it and move on. Hopefully. I would see Len again, and I would get over Harry and Louis. Hopefully.

* * *

**Author's Note: Okay. So. This story will be coming to a close soon. As in, 2 or 3 more chapters. Leslie is really changing isn't she? How do you like Len? I think he's sweet c: If you think you know where this story is going, THINK AGAIN :D Anyways... SORRY for such a late update :c I've been kind of busy lately with getting ready to go back to school and such. The next chapter should be up in the next few days, maybe even later tonight if nothing comes up. SO BE ON THE LOOKOUT. Also, don't you just HATE her dad? I do. :T He makes me angry. **

**One last thing. This chapter, and the whole story, is now dedicated to narutogurl. She's really great, and has been my top supporter through this story. Check out her ongoing story "Conformist." It's pretty good. I like it a lot. I owe a lot to her, since she's most of why I even continue this story anyways. **

**That's it though(: Thank you! Hope you enjoyed it :)**


	16. Chapter 16

**(Six months later. Louis' POV.) **

"Louis, you need to forget about her. It's been about six months now." Harry told me, chewing on a bite of pizza. He was right. It _had _been six months, but that doesn't mean I can just forget about her. I loved Leslie, but of course I had to go and screw things up.

"Okay," was all I replied, causing Harry to groan and leave the seat beside me. He went to the living room and turned on the TV. "Why'd you cheat on her?" I asked. I'd never found out the answer to the question.

"Because it was my intention the whole time. She was hot, I wanted to shag her a few times, then move on." I stood up, ready to call him something hurtful, then sat back down. Not worth it.

"Then why were you so upset when you had to leave her, and why did you want her to go on tour with us?"

"I lost sight of my intentions and started to fall for her. I'll admit, she was more than just a pretty face. She was quite likeable, really." He shrugged his shoulders like it was nothing. Like she had just been a petty crush.

"You're a real dick, you know that?" I chuckled, making him think I was just kidding around, but really, I hated what he did to her. I hated how he played her like she was just a doll. I pulled out my phone, about to call her for the first time since that week, but Liam was calling me. "What's up?" I asked him, taking a bite of my own pizza.

"TURN THE TV TO CHANNEL SEVEN!" He shouted. I pulled the phone away from my ear after almost having a heart attack from the loud voice.

"Okay?" I said, unsure of why.

"HURRY!" He yelled again. I got up, snatched the remote from Harry, and changed the channel.

My jaw hung ajar, as did Harry's as we stared at the girl on the television. "Is that?" I started to ask Liam.

"It has to be! There's no way it couldn't be!" He told me. She looked just like Leslie, but with black hair instead of the beautiful light blonde. The blue eyes that barely ever had any makeup on them were now lined heavily with black eyeliner. Her once flawless skin was now occupied by various tattoos and piercings. Though, she was still beautiful. The name at the bottom of the screen said Scarlette Dawson, and she was seated beside a boy, also with tattoos and a few piercings. His name was apparently Len Davidson.

The lady interviewing them said that they were part of a band; "For What It's Worth." It didn't seem like something Leslie would do, but that was definitely her. I could see through the makeup and hair dye. "So, Scarlette, you have a show tonight?"

"Yup, in London." She smiled.

"And is it sold out?"

"Well, we're not as popular in the UK as we are in America, so it's not sold out yet. With the way tickets are selling, though, it might be soon." Len answered. The corner of the TV said it was live. I pulled out my phone and dialed her number. On the screen, she picked up her ringing phone.

"Sorry," she said. There was a frown on her face and recognition in her eyes. "I'll call them back later." I hoped she wasn't lying. I pulled up my laptop, watching the interview, while also pulling up the ticket center. I quickly purchased a VIP ticket, which would land me in the front row, and also a spot at the meet-and-greet. Leslie was going to hate me, but I needed to see her.

The interview talked about their music, their personal lives, and their relationship statuses. Leslie, or "Scarlette," didn't talk much about her personal life. She talked about her music a lot though, and was quick to say she had been single for about six months. As soon as the interview was over I called her again.

"Louis?" She asked, her voice was shaking.

"Hi, Les-"

"Scarlette. My name's Scarlette," she corrected me. I felt a pang of sadness in my chest when she said that. It was like she was trying to forget about her old life before "Scarlette."

"Sorry. Scarlette. How are you? I just watched your interview."

"I'm better. Things are good now. I've found four great new friends, an amazing career, and a new life. What more could I ask for?"

"You sound happy again," I told her. I was happy for her, but not happy for anything else. The sadness of losing her was just growing. I had tried to get over her so much, but this one phone call was bringing it all back.

"I am. I love what I'm doing." I could hear the smile in her voice, making me smile too even though I felt like breaking.

"I miss you, Scarlette." I admitted.

"Maybe we'll see each other again someday, Lou." She was hopeful. Always hopeful.

"Sooner than you think," I replied before hanging up.

**(Leslie's POV.)**

I was about to reply but the phone line went dead. I never thought I'd hear from him again, honestly. I'd say I didn't enjoy hearing from him, but that would be a lie. I was done with lies.

Len and the rest of the band had found out about my past, and they were disappointed in me. Not angry or upset, just disappointed that I didn't tell them the truth. They understood that I was trying to start over though, and forgave me.

Leslie was gone now, and replaced by Scarlette Dawson, the tough lead-singer of "For What It's Worth." I had fans, followers, and friends. Leah and I didn't talk anymore, she gave up on me. A best friend wouldn't give up on me like she did, so I let go of her. Len and I were closer than ever. We told each other everything; he knew things about me that I didn't even know. I loved him, but as a brother, and he loved me as a sister.

What Louis said ran through my mind. What did he mean by "soon than you think?" I had no idea, but maybe it would be good if I saw him. I shook the thought away and got dressed for my concert.

I slid on a pair of astonishingly tight black and white checkerboard skinny jeans, black distressed military boots, a see-through black shirt that showed off my belly when I lifted my arms up, and a neon pink bandeau underneath. I put my highly layered hair in a messy bun, and touched up my too-dark makeup. "Ready!" I announced to Len repeatedly knocking on the door. He always did that to annoy me while I was in the bathroom, but I learned to tune it out.

"GOOD!" He yelled, and I shoved the door open, hitting him in the forehead with it, which caused me to burst out laughing to the point of almost tears. "You suck!" He whined while rubbing the red mark on his head.

"Oopsies!" I said innocently before scooting passed him and out the door to our van. Time for our first concert in London. I had a feeling this would be a night I would remember for a long time.

* * *

**Author's Note: Did you like it? Leslie's REALLY changed hm? Next chapter is probably the last chapter, and I'm just gonna go ahead and start working on it. I really hope you've liked this story so far Be ready for the last chapter real soon(;**


	17. Chapter 17

The lights went down, before coming back up and revealing the many excited faces of all my fans. I panned the audience and a huge smile erupted on my face. "Thank you! Have a good night!" I yelled before running backstage.

"That was amazing!" Len shouted, running up and giving me a hug that lifted me off the ground.

"One of the best ever!" I yelled, equally as excited. "We have to get to the signing, though!" I pulled his hand dragging him out the back doors, and to our van where Sadie, our drummer, Jon, our bassist, and Zack, or rhythm guitarist were already seated and pumped for the signing.

"I wonder if there are any cute British boys!" Sadie exclaimed, being her typically flirty self.

"Looking for another hook-up?" Jon teased. He was in love with her, clearly, but Sadie was a compulsive drunk and was too dumb to see. They got into a small, playful argument while I just watched out the window at the many screaming fans eager to give us presents, take pictures, and have us sign their stuff. I loved signings, they were my favorite thing about this career after performing. I loved meeting the fans, they are always so sweet and comfortable around us.

I was the first out of the van, taking a seat at the far end of the table so that everybody would get to me last. I don't know why, but I loved sitting there, being able to see each fan before they came up to talk to me. Len, of course, took his seat beside me. Then Jon, then Sadie, then Zack. Security removed the rope and a few people flooded in.

I watched as a girl, maybe sixteen, gushed over each and every member before coming to me. "Hello!" I said cheerily.

"Scarlette! Can I take a picture with you?" She excitedly asked, I smiled for a quick photo before signing three CDs, a shirt, and her ticket.

"Thanks for coming!" I yelled to her as she left.

The next person came to me, a boy, maybe thirteen. "Hi," he said nervously.

"Hey," I winked, signing a few items. He handed me a stuffed shark and I smiled cheekily. "I love you! Thank you so much!" The boy looked like he was about to pass out when I said that, and was quickly ushered away from the table.

More people flooded through, one after the other, for another hour or so. It was dying down to the last twenty and a man stopped at my table. I looked closely at his face, "Lou?" I asked.

"Hey," he smiled weakly.

"What are you doing here?" I asked. I was beyond surprised.

"I had to see you. I need to apologize and-" Security showed up and told him he needed to let the next person go.

"I'll find you after the signing alright? Go hide by our van!" I yelled to him. "He has permission to go to the van!" I then yelled to a large security guard, who ushered him away towards the van.

I finished up with the last few people, taking pictures and accepting gifts. Afterwards, I jogged to the van.

"Les- Scarlette!" He exclaimed, correcting himself. He jogged towards me, opening his arms for a hug as we got closer, but I stopped dead in my tracks and dodged the hug. "Wh-Why?" He asked, obviously hurt.

"Louis, I've moved on. I'm not trying to be a bitch or anything like that, but it's true. I'm not Leslie anymore. I put everything that happened in that life behind me and started over. We're strangers now." I looked to my feet, trying to believe what I was saying. Deep down, the Leslie side of me wanted to be held in his arms and tell him how much she missed him, but the Scarlette side was different. The Scarlette side wanted to ask him what a pop sensation was doing at a metalcore concert. The only reason I was currently talking to him now was because Leslie was making a reappearance.

"N-No!" He shouted. "I was wrong, okay? I shouldn't have gotten mad at you when you were hurting. I shouldn't have let Harry hurt you like that. I should have listened and been understanding. I'm sorry, Leslie. I don't care if you go by Scarlette now; you're still Leslie to me." He was practically crying now. I'm not sure if it was sadness or frustration, but it seemed like both.

I took a step back from him, shaking my head and chuckling. "Maybe you should have, Louis. But you didn't, did you? It's in the past, and that's a past I chose to forget. I'm sorry, but there's nothing between us." I walked passed him to get into the van to go back to the hotel, but he grabbed my wrist and turned me around.

"Wha-What are you doing?!" I yelled as he pulled me closer and pressed his lips to mine. We stayed like that for a moment, I had even kissed back after the initial shock.

The tears were streaming down his cheeks now. "Tell me you didn't feel something!" He shouted at me. "Tell me you don't feel anything for me anymore!"

I grunted and slapped him. He just stared at me, completely shocked. I was glaring, hard. "What the fuck is wrong with you!?" I screeched at him, my voice cracking as I tried to hold back tears. "I- I didn't feel anything." I lied. That was one of the biggest lies ever. I looked to my feet, hiding the heavy makeup that was probably now turning my tears black.

"Fine," he replied. His hands slid into his pockets as he started walking away.

"I only have feelings for my music." I told him. "It's all that matters anymore. My music can't hurt me."

"Alright," he mumbled as he walked away.

"How could I have feelings for somebody I don't even know!?" I shouted at him. I knew what I was doing. I was trying to convince myself I felt nothing for him, and trying to convince him I felt nothing. "Lou…" I whispered, but it was too late. He was gone now. I punched the brick wall beside me with full force. My fingers cracked, my knuckles started bleeding, and I screamed out of frustration. I knew at least two fingers were already broken, but I was still angry, which led to me punching the wall again. Finally, I just leaned with my back against the wall and slid down it, falling into fetal position where I broke down into sobs.

"Scarlette?" Len's voice asked. "Scarlette!?" He yelled when he saw me sitting against the brick wall. "What happened!?" He saw my hand and the black tears that were staining the white squares on my pants.

"I'm in love with Louis Tomlinson and I just pushed him away," I choked out. His expression softened into a smile and he chuckled.

"Why would you push him away?"

"Because I gave up on that life." I told him.

"You gave up on love?" He asked. I looked at him, stared at him, and processed what he said.

"Yes. Except for the music." I answered.

"You're stupid, Scarlette." He told me, and helped me up. "If you love him, _go get him._" Len instructed, kissed me on the forehead, and pushed me in the direction Louis left in. "Now!" He shouted and gave me one last harder push.

"Fine!" I yelled back and took off running. I held my throbbing hand and ran to find Louis. I didn't see him. "Louis!" I shouted. But he didn't pop out anywhere. "LOUIS!" I shouted again, pretty much screaming and I saw him step out of a car.

"What?" He asked, still crying slightly.

I was panting, but still managed to speak. "I love you!" I told him. "I fucking love you!"

"But you just told me you felt nothing!"

"I lied! The truth is, I love you so much and I just didn't know what to do. I promised I'd give up on everything from my old life, but I can't give up on you! I love you!" Louis started walked closer to me, and eventually ran. He lifted me up in his arms and laughed.

"I love you too, Leslie! More than anything!" He set me down and kissed me on the lips, it was so gentle, but so full of passion. I kissed him back, releasing all of my frustrations and letting them free.

I pulled away first and settled into his arms. "Don't leave me, alright?" I pleaded.

"I could never," he kissed the top of my head.

"Let's get out of here." I told him.

"Agreed, but first we're taking you to the hospital to get your hand checked out."

"Okay, Louis." I laughed as he rested an arm around me shoulders and slowly walked me to his car.

"What are you going to do about the band?" He asked.

"I'm just going to be Leslie from now on. Scarlette was my hiding place, but I don't need her anymore." I answered. He took my good hand in his as he set me in his car and pecked me on the lips again.

"I missed you, Leslie."

"You too, Lou."

* * *

**Author's Note: THE END~**

**I hope you enjoyed the story, I know I did. **

**Once again, I'd like to thank narutogurl. She motivated me to keep going on with the story. Also, I'd like to thank all of my story followers, everyone who reviewed, and everyone who followed this story. **

**I'm sad to see this story go, but it can't last forever. There's only so much drama that can happen to somebody. **

**I guess that's it, though. There will be more stories. Band stories that aren't One Direction, and a Liam Payne story too! It will be shorter though. Request one shots if you want(: Review your opinions on the story, good or bad. **

**Goodbye, Leslie! She was probably the character I've been the most attached to. **

**Thanks, everyone! Bye! :')**


End file.
